L'Incongru
by emimix3
Summary: "Tu ne vis qu'une fois. Alors, fait quelque chose de bien de ta vie. T'as pas de temps à perdre à regretter ou hésiter, ou à subir un bonheur qui n'est pas le tien". Norge avait dit ça un jour. Tino refusait de croire que ça pouvait être vrai.
1. Prologue

J'avais écrit une belle intro et comme une beuh j'ai fermé l'onglet...

Punaise  
PUNAISE

(Je suis polie maintenant)

Donc. Ma bêta est pas là tout août, donc pour pouvoir meubler le mois j'ai écrit un petit truc... trop long pour être appelé petit~

C'est la description d'un évènement banal qui pourrait arriver à tout le monde en essayant de le rendre intéressant. Donc, vous attendez pas à un scénar de ouf avec des Transformers ou un meurtre avec le chandelier dans la véranda, c'est loin d'être le cas. Avec les Nordiques. -Oui, dit comme ça c'est plus intéressant. Enfin bref, comme dirait ma pote, c'est de "la romance sans romantisme". Oui, parce que bon, si y'a bien un truc qui m'intéresse pas, c'est bien la guimauve. Et puis, on peut bien écrire une histoire d'amour sans romantisme non ? La vie c'est pas une fanfic, tout est possible, comme à la SNCF.

J'ai cité mon prof d'SVT sans aucune honte. Maintenant j'en ai. Bref.

(Ebba est OC!Åland, je l'ai déjà utilisée dans WTF)

Bonne lecture mes petits biscotos~

(Le résumé, à la base, devait être: "C'est l'histoire de Tino qui divorce" mais en fait non)

* * *

Tino avait tout ce dont quelqu'un pouvait rêver. Il avait vingt-six ans, des parents aimants et souriants, une grande sœur pas très futée mais toujours prête à l'aider, un petit frère avec qui il s'entendant parfaitement, une femme amoureuse et compréhensive, une fille de deux ans et demi jolie et intelligente, un chien adorable et bien dressé, un grand appartement avec mezzanine au dernier étage d'un petit immeuble avec un grand parc partagé avec les voisins, une voiture achetée neuve, et un bon travail dans un bureau, travail qu'il a commencé quand il a quitté l'armée pour s'installer avec son actuelle femme.

Tino s'entendait bien avec ses collègues, ses voisins, les amis de sa femme, les amis de sa sœur, et avait trois meilleurs amis qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Niels était un grand gaillard pas très débrouillard et arrivant toujours à s'attirer tous les problèmes du monde, mais il avait un cœur gros comme ça et était prêt à couper son bras si ça pouvait aider quelqu'un. Heiko –surnommé Norge- était quelqu'un de plutôt apathique, mais il était de bon conseil sous ses airs hautains. Jendrick, ou Ice pour les amis, était le petit frère d'Heiko, un vrai petit surdoué qui faisait actuellement ses études dans il ne savait quelle grande université, et surtout, c'était toujours un plaisir de venir le titiller un peu. Mais bon, sa femme n'aimait pas trop ses amis (à juste titre, ils ne l'aimaient pas trop non plus), donc il ne les voyait pas souvent.

Tino aimait beaucoup la musique. Quand sa femme n'était pas là, il mettait toujours sa « musique de fou » à fond dans l'appartement et s'ensuivait des heures à s'époumoner sur du metal ou du vieux rock, juste comme il aimait. Mais plus trop maintenant, à cause du bébé qui dort. Pourtant, il était doué. Il avait un groupe, avec ses amis, quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il aimait aussi les bars et quelques rares boîtes, mais depuis quelques années, il ne les fréquentait plus autant qu'auparavant. Mais c'était aussi ça, devenir adulte, et Tino ne se plaignait jamais.

Oui, Tino avait vraiment tout ce dont quelqu'un pouvait rêver. Mais Tino n'aimait pas sa vie. Tino n'était pas tout le monde, Tino ne voulait pas être tout le monde. Il aimait sa femme, il aimait sa fille, mais il n'aimait pas la vie qu'il avait construite autour d'elles.

Parfois, pour rentrer du travail, Tino ne prenait pas le bus. Il rentrait à pied, pour redécouvrir la ville dans laquelle il habitait depuis qu'il était arrivé en France, il y a dix-huit ans. Il marchait, et il pensait. Il se demandait ce que son lui adolescent penserait de lui s'il le voyait comme ça. A l'époque, Tino rêvait de devenir un musicien célèbre, de voyager autour du monde en van Volkswagen, de pouvoir vivre sa vie de bisexuel sans que ni les hétéros ni les homos ne viennent lui prendre la tête avec leurs conneries, et puis il rêvait aussi de ne plus avoir de boutons sur la tronche ni d'appareil dentaire. Il se demandait si se décevoir soi-même, c'était aussi devenir adulte.

Aujourd'hui, Tino rentrait à pied. Il y avait de la neige de la neige dégueulasse à moitié fondue à cause de la bruine qui tombait. Tino se demandait s'il allait refaire les piercings qu'il avait dû enlever en rentrant à l'armée, et il se dit qu'il se referait bien un nouveau tatouage. Si Niels était là ce week-end, ils pourraient aller au salon. Mais en fait, les piercings et les tatouages n'allaient plus avec sa vie d'employé de bureau. De toute façon, il s'était prit la tête avec Heiko la veille. Niels devait certainement être de son côté.

Tino se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler des reproches d'Heiko, des reproches que l'autre lui balançait de plus en plus souvent. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'ils soient vrais, en fait. « T'as changé, Tino. T'es devenu un bon gros connard moyen. »

Parfois (souvent), Tino voulait revenir à sa vie d'avant. Mais ça ne sert à rien de retourner dans le passé, se disait-il, seul le présent compte. Il se disait ça, mais quand il se sentait mal, seul un petit coup de passé l'aidait à se sentir mieux.

Tino laissa ses pas le guider au travers des rues du centre-ville. C'était l'opposé du chemin vers chez lui. Marcher lui faisait du bien. Marcher le long de la rivière traversant la ville était apaisant. Marcher sous la neige l'aidait à ne pas penser. Il faisait nuit. Ses godasses étaient trempées. Il avait un mal de chien à remettre en place son écharpe.

Et puis, il ralentit. Un petit coup de passé l'aidait à se sentir mieux, qu'il disait. Il s'arrêta totalement, levant les yeux vers l'enseigne devant laquelle il s'était stoppé. Il resta devant, quelques instants. Et puis, il sortit son portable, sans quitter l'enseigne des yeux.

- Allô ? Chérie ? C'est moi. Je rentre tard, ce soir, je passe boire un verre chez Niels. Oui, je sais que tu l'aimes pas, mais… Oui, promis, je ne bois pas trop. Embrasse Ebba. A plus tard. Je t'aime.

Et puis, avec un sourire, il entra dans « L'Incongru ».

Un petit coup de passé l'aidait à se sentir mieux.


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre~

J'espère que ça vous plaît en tout cas. Bon, j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire une longue note, mais retenez deux choses:

1)Love ya

2)Merci pour tout feedback/comm/lecture ça fait plaisir !

* * *

Traverser un bar rempli de couples collés-serrés n'était pas une mince affaire, mais Tino arriva tant bien que mal à se glisser jusqu'au comptoir. Il n'y avait pas énormément de monde, ce soir (Tino avait connu bien pire), et la musique était bonne. De quoi passer la soirée ici.

- Alors, chéri, ça faisait une paye !

Ledit Tino, un peu embarrassé, sourit au barman, un travesti entre deux âges et au sourire bonhomme. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Il était toujours là pour aider ses clients, tout faire pour qu'ils aillent bien et qu'ils passent une bonne soirée, et même, s'il le pouvait, pour qu'ils passent une bonne vie. C'était un homme plein d'expérience et de conseils, qui inviterait au restaurant quelqu'un qui essaierait de lui voler son porte-monnaie. Honnêtement, Tino ne savait pas ce qu'il serait sans lui. Cet homme l'avait tellement aidé au cours des ans que le Finnois en venait à regretter de ne pas avoir pu être là quand, dans sa jeunesse, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'aide et d'une main tendue.

- Un mois, pas beaucoup plus, le blond répondit en s'asseyant au comptoir.

- Peut-être, peut-être, mais tu ne viens plus aux soirées comme avant.

- Promis, j'essayerai de venir plus souvent, le Finnois rit. Tu me sers comme d'habitude ?

Le barman hocha la tête en souriant, et sortit une bouteille de vodka et une de liqueur de café. Les deux boissons favorites de Tino, en un seul verre. Il aimait tout de ce mélange, sauf le nom.

- Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi t'es là trésor. C'est ta femme, encore, hein ? Ah, vraiment, elle te mène la vie dure. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : plus elles sont dures à dresser, plus on apprécie la récompense.

Tino ne dit rien, et se contenta de prendre le verre devant lui et de l'agiter pensivement. On disait beaucoup de choses, mais rares étaient celles qui étaient vraies.

- Ho, Tino ! fit quelqu'un derrière lui en lui tapant le haut des fesses.

Le Finnois sourit en reconnaissant un des serveurs, et le salua chaleureusement. Il en profita pour saluer, de loin, quelques autres personnes qu'il connaissait. Deux hommes passablement éméchés vinrent s'assoir à côté de lui, la chemise ouverte et mettant leur short en cuir en valeur.

- Et ben alors ma folle, on te voit plus souvent, dit un des deux, en laissant ses mains se balader un peu.  
- Désolé Stéphane, mais entre le boulot et la famille ça devient un peu dur de venir ici ces derniers temps…  
- Bah justement, c'est bien de venir quand t'es dur, fit l'autre.  
- Ho, les filles, allez voir ailleurs ! tonna le barman de sa voix bourrue. Arrêtez d'accaparer Tino, j'ai besoin de lui !

Les deux hommes se levèrent en grognant, avant de rejoindre la piste de danse en titubant. Le barman soupira, avant de se tourner vers le blond, qui était assez étonné.

- Ca tombe bien que tu sois venu ce soir. Y'en a un qui est tout triste, à l'autre bout du bar, et j'arrive pas à le motiver, expliqua le plus vieux. Il parle mal le français, j'ai juste réussi à lui faire dire qu'il était Suédois. Tu parles suédois, non ?

Tino hocha la tête, cherchant des yeux l'homme dont parlait le barman. Ca devait être le grand blond, près du mur, qui regardait son verre d'un air morose. Il portait une chemise et une cravate, et ses courts cheveux blonds semblaient impeccablement coiffés, comme s'il venait de sortir du bureau, et ses lunettes droites accentuaient encore son attitude renfrognée.

- Il fait vraiment flipper, fit Tino.  
- Là n'est pas la question, chéri. Si t'y vas, je vous offre une conso.  
- C'est bien parce que c'est toi, et que c'est de l'alcool, soupira le blond en se levant.

Il arriva, avec peine, à aller jusqu'à l'homme, assit à l'autre bout du comptoir. En respirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, il s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de lui. L'homme ne bougea même pas la tête.

- Hello ! fit Tino, tentant de paraître enthousiaste.  
- Hello, répondit l'autre, toujours les yeux rivés sur son verre.

Tino le regarda quelques instants, déjà un peu découragé, avant de dire :

- Je m'appelle Tino. Et toi ?

L'homme tourna la tête vers lui, surprit de l'entendre parler suédois. Tino rit un peu, content de l'effet produit.

- Berwald.

Finalement, quand il détachait les yeux de son verre, il faisait moins peur. Il avait même l'air plutôt beau. Mais bon, tout le monde avait l'air plutôt beau dans ce bar. C'était sûrement les lumières, ou l'alcool. Justement, à cause des lumières, on ne pouvait pas vraiment deviner la couleur de ses yeux. Bleus, verts ?

- Tu parles suédois ? tenta le plus grand, pour lancer la conversation.  
- Je viens de Finlande, expliqua Tino, en rapprochant son tabouret. Ma mère était Suédophone, donc c'est une de mes langues maternelles, et ma femme vient de Åland, donc je parle suédois à la maison.  
- Je vois, fit Berwald, se concentrant à nouveau sur son verre.

Tino sirota le sien, avant de demander :

- Et, tu parles bien français ?

Berwald réfléchit quelques instants devant son verre vide.

- Je pensais que je parlais bien français, avant de débarquer ici. Mais en fait, pas tellement.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis arrivé ici à huit ans, et j'ai vraiment eu du mal à m'y faire. Mais ça vient vite. Et, juste pour savoir… Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire en France ? Mutation ?

Le barman passa remplir leurs verres, faisant un petit clin d'œil à Tino au passage. Le Finnois se contenta de rouler des yeux. Oui, il avait le cœur sur la main, _vraiment, _mais il avait un peu trop tendance à s'impliquer et à s'emballer trop vite pour _rien_.

- Divorce, Berwald répondit simplement. J'ai demandé à être muté ici.  
- Oh.

Berwald, déjà bien a éméché, bu son verre d'un trait, avant de continuer :

- J'ai toujours su que j'étais gay, mais j'ai jamais eu le courage de l'accepter… J'ai toujours eu peur de la réaction de mes parents. J'avais peur de les décevoir. Alors, je me suis marié, j'ai eu deux gosses, et je vivais ma vie de gay au fond du placard, inventant des prétextes pour aller aux bars. Un jour, ma femme s'est rendu compte que j'étais homo. Elle m'a juste foutu à la porte en m'interdisant de revoir mes fils. Du coup, je me suis retrouvé chez mes parents, à nouveau, et je leur ai tout avoué… et ils ont prit la nouvelle de la meilleure façon possible. Ca ne les dérangeait pas du tout.  
- Donc, tu as perdu plusieurs années pour rien ?  
- Pas pour rien. Il y avait mes fils. Mais à peine divorcés, ma femme a déménagé avec eux à l'autre bout du pays pour être sûr que je ne les vois pas. Du coup, j'ai préféré quitter la Suède.

Tino ne dit rien, mais se rapprochait un peu plus de l'homme. Il lui ressemblait, un peu. Tino pouvait le comprendre. Et c'était bien trop rare, de nos jours, les gens que tu pouvais comprendre.

- C'est vrai, dit le Finnois. Tes fils. Je crois que je ferais comme toi, s'il m'arrivait la même chose et que ma femme m'interdisait de voir ma fille.

Berwald se remit à jouer avec son verre, ne sachant quoi dire. Et puis, timidement, il demanda :

- Tu l'as déjà trompée ?

Tino sourit en voyant l'air gêné du Suédois, et lui répondit avec un sourire moqueur :

- Et toi ?

Berwald paru encore plus embarrassé, et sembla vouloir se cacher au fond de son tabouret. Vu son gabarit, c'était assez comique à voir.

- Je… je sais pas trop. Disons que j'étais pas trop en état de me rappeler. Une ou deux fois, je crois. Mais je ne voulais pas vraiment…

Le Finnois pouffa devant la gêne de l'autre, et décida de répondre à sa question, histoire de ne pas le laisser mourir de honte comme ça.

- Non, jamais. Enfin, rien de bien méchant. Quelques baisers, tout au plus. De toute façon, je ne viens pratiquement plus ici depuis qu'on est mariés. Mais je suis bisexuel, donc… Je suis satisfait.  
- Pourtant, t'es là.

Tino resta quelques instants interloqué, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son verre, et de dire doucement :

- Oui… Je suis là.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, ne réagissant même pas quand le barman vint à nouveau remplir leurs verres. Tino était affreusement mal à l'aise, et Berwald était affreusement bourré. Le plus petit tapa soudainement son pied contre sa serviette, posée négligemment au sol. Sa serviette de travail.

- Dis, Berwald, t'aimes ton boulot ?  
- Non. Je le déteste. Si j'avais pas de crédit et de pension à payer, ça fait longtemps que je serais partit. Mais bon… J'ai tout perdu, sauf ce dont je me foutais. Mais j'aimerais bien le quitter… pour pouvoir vraiment repartir de zéro.  
- Malheureusement… La société va plus vite que nos rêves, hein ? On peut que rester là, en regrettant le temps où on les croyait réalisables.  
- Exactement. Les rêves sont faits pour être rêvés. Ni plus, ni moins. Et on y peut rien.

* * *

On était vendredi soir. Enfin, samedi matin. Tino avait finalement réussi à rentrer chez lui, en taxi. –Il ne pouvait pas faire deux pas droits. Sa femme allait encore gueuler.

Après avoir passé deux minutes à ouvrir la porte, Tino balança ses affaires dans un coin, et tituba jusqu'à la cuisine. Il se servit la moitié d'un bol de café froid, et le remplit jusqu'à ras-bord avec de l'eau, espérant comme ça éviter la gueule de bois le lendemain. Bon, cette technique n'était pas des plus efficaces, mais il avait quand même besoin de café. Il bu son bol adossé près d'une des fenêtres du salon, les yeux rivés sur la rue.

Pour tout avouer, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

Il savait juste qu'il était pressé d'être vendredi prochain. Berwald lui avait dit qu'il serait au bar, à la même place.

Tino entendit les cris de sa fille. Sûrement un cauchemar. Il ferait mieux d'aller la voir.


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello guys .-.

Merci pour tout le feedback et toutes les lectures ! Ça rend mon kokoro tout doki-doki et je suis super contente de voir que le style que j'essaie de bosser ici plaise~

Donc voici un nouveau chapitre~ Rien de spécial à préciser, mis à part que j'ai beau faire ce que je veux, j'arrive pas à placer une histoire en dehors de ma ville. Enfin d'un côté c'est peut-être mieux, non ? Comme ça je suis sûre de pas raconter n'importe quoi ou d'inventer des trucs pas crédibles du tout.

* * *

- Et donc, Berwald, c'est quoi ton job exactement ?

Tino s'était rapidement rendu compte que Berwald était beaucoup moins loquace quand il était sobre. Donc, tous les vendredis soirs depuis un mois, il devait meubler la conversation en attendant que l'autre soit assez intoxiqué pour l'entretenir.

- Technicien informatique. Les gens de la boîte m'appellent parce que leur ordinateur ne marche plus, je rebranche leur souris et je repars.  
- Ca doit être passionnant. Je comprends pourquoi tu dis que tu te fais chier comme un rat mort. Enfin, personnellement, je suis agent immobilier, mais je passe plus de temps dans mon bureau à répondre à des appels qu'autre chose. C'est tout aussi chiant.

Le barman vint vers eux, leur remplissant allègrement leurs verres.

- Hey, mes trésors, vous avez entendu ? Y'a la Gay Pride en ville ce printemps ! Vous participez, hein ? Et il faudra remplir le bar. Il est hors de question que le bar de l'avenue Foch se fasse plus de clients cette année aussi.  
- On verra, on verra, promis Tino.

Berwald laissa le barman s'éloigner, avant de se pencher vers Tino et lui demanda :

- Il a dit quoi ? Il a parlé trop vite.  
- Il nous a demandé de participer à la Gay Pride ce printemps.  
- Ah, je vois… fit Berwald. Et… Tu vas participer ?  
- Je pense pas. J'ai jamais pensé que se balader avec une plume dans le cul sur un char changerait quelque chose quant à la façon dont on est perçus.

Le Suédois sourit devant la mine dépitée de l'autre. Les grimaces de Tino avaient le don de le faire rire.

- On pourrait quand même passer y faire un tour, non ? demanda le plus petit.  
- Tous les deux ? fit Berwald, étonné.  
- Bah, oui, l'après-midi. Et après, on ira au bar. Sinon, on va se faire incendier, grogna le Finnois.  
- Okay, rit le plus grand. Mais on a encore le temps.  
- Ouais. On a encore le temps.

Berwald fit mine de réfléchir, quelques instants, avant de demander :

- Du coup… Ca te dirait un ciné la semaine prochaine ?  
- Et pour voir quoi ? demanda Tino. Y'a rien de spécial.  
- C'est pas grave. Juste pour aller au ciné.  
- Pourquoi pas, rit le Finnois. Et à côté du ciné, je connais cette crêperie géniale. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Le Suédois hocha la tête en souriant. Tino en profita aussi pour lui faire un sourire gamin grand jusqu'aux oreilles, qu'il réussit par on ne sait quel miracle à agrandir encore en entendant la chanson qui venait de démarrer.

- Ber ! J'adore cette chanson ! On danse ?

L'autre fut prit de cours par la question. Mais finalement, en voyant le sourire radieux de Tino et en le sentant le presser autant, il le prit par la main pour l'amener sur la piste de danse. Pourquoi chercher à argumenter le contraire ? Il aimait tenir la main de l'autre. Il aimait danser avec lui. Il aimait le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il aimait leurs vendredis soirs. Il l'aimait tout court. Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas à être aussi proche de lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas s'en empêcher.

* * *

- Allez, Ebba… Parle-voir un peu français…  
- Nej, iskä ! Jag vill inte ! chantonna la petite fille, en cavalant dans le salon derrière Hanatamago, un jouet en bouche.

Tino soupira, en s'enfonçant encore plus dans le canapé. Ca le désespérait. Il ne parlait que Suédois à la maison avec sa femme, donc sa fille ne parlait que Suédois aussi. Elle ne disait que « Papa » en Finnois, et elle ne pouvait pas enfiler plus de deux mots Français à la suite. C'était vraiment problématique elle devait rentrer à l'école, l'année prochaine.

Sa femme rentra dans le salon, deux tasses de café en main. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, les posant sur la table basse et regardait en riant Ebba qui courrait derrière le chien.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Toujours rien, maugréa Tino. Elle me décrochera pas un mot de français de toute sa vie, j'en suis sûr.  
- Arrête de dire ça, rit la blonde. Je suis sûre qu'une fois qu'elle ira à l'école et qu'elle aura des amis, elle apprendra vite.  
- Oui, mais en attendant ils la prendront pas, à l'école. Et puis, il faudrait qu'on fasse gaffe, nous aussi. Peut-être que si on parlait français à la maison…  
- Hors de question. J'oublierais pas ma culture et ma langue.

Tino ria, avant de demander, le nez dans son café :

- Je passe chez Tarja ce week-end. Y'a une fête religieuse.  
- Encore ? râla sa femme, en se lovant près de lui. Tu passes souvent chez ta sœur en ce moment…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est souvent la fête chez les païens… Déjà que j'en loupe la moitié.

La blonde sourit, et dit, sur un ton de défi, avec son grand sourire qu'il aimait tant :

- A une condition…  
- Laquelle ? demanda Tino.  
- Ca fait longtemps qu'on est pas sortis. On se fait un ciné ou un restau un de ces quatre.

Tino réfléchit, quelques instants, en regardant sa femme dans les yeux. Et puis, il dit :

- Y'a absolument rien d'intéressant au ciné en ce moment, et tu sais bien que je déteste y aller pour rien…

Sa femme fronça les sourcils et se rassit correctement. Elle avait tout à coup l'air extrêmement énervée, et semblait sur le point de hurler.

- Tu commences à me saouler Tino ! On fait plus rien tous les deux ! C'est depuis que tu retraînes chez Niels tous les vendredis soirs ! J'avais raison de pas l'aimer, celui-là !  
- Mais… C'est pas vrai…  
- Oui, c'est ça, Tino. C'est pas vrai, cracha-t-elle. Ca fait combien de temps que tu m'as pas dit que tu m'aimais, hein ? Tu peux chercher. Tu peux chercher longtemps. Ca fait bien un mois. On ne parle plus, tu me touches presque plus, tu me serres même plus dans tes bras. Qu'est-ce que c'est, c'est moi ? Je suis devenue moche, j'ai grossi, je te plais plus ? Je pense pas avoir changé pourtant. T'es plus pareil qu'avant, quand on s'est connus. T'es plus drôle, t'es plus enthousiaste. Tu passes ton temps sur ton portable, tu sais plus rien faire d'autre. T'es juste chiant. Tu passes tes journées à refuser de te bouger du canapé. Tu t'en rends même pas compte.

Elle s'était levée dans sa tirade, et Tino la regardait, sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Elle avait raison. Un blanc gênant s'installa. Même Ebba s'était assise loin avec Hana dans ses bras et n'osait pas faire de bruit.

- Tu ferais mieux de pas aller chez Niels demain, Tino. Tu vas détruire notre couple avec tes conneries. Ne fait pas des choses que tu risques de regretter.

Tout ça fit réfléchir Tino. Le lendemain, il était un quart d'heure en avance devant le cinéma.

* * *

- Hey, Tino !

Le Finnois se retourna en souriant, pour voir la grande silhouette de Berwald s'avancer vers lui. Il lui fit la bise, avant de lui demander :

- On va prendre les places avant d'aller au restau ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il va pas ?

Tino écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était quand même pas si transparent… ? Visiblement, vu le regard inquiet que lui lançait Berwald, si. Mais bon. Berwald s'avérait doué pour lire les gens, même si lui-même était un roc. Et puis, il n'avait rien à gagner à lui mentir. Le sujet serait de toute façon arrivé à un moment ou à un autre de la soirée.

- Rien. Juste… Ma femme.  
- Elle sait qu'on est ici ensemble ? Enfin… j'aurais pas dû te demander… je sais que…  
- T'inquiète pas Berwald. C'est pas ta faute. Pas du tout. C'est juste… ma femme.

Berwald ne chercha pas à creuser plus loin, mais s'approcha un peu plus de Tino alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la file d'attente pour récupérer leurs places.

- Dis Be… Tu crois que je me détache d'elle ?

Ledit « Be » parut très étonné, et réussi à lui répondre :

- Euh… je ne connais pas ta femme, donc…  
- Oui, je suis con. Désolé, maugréa Tino. C'est juste que… Je sais pas ce que je suis en train de foutre de ma vie, là. Je sais juste que je le fais mal.  
- Tino. T'es sûr que c'est bien qu'on aille tous les deux au ciné ? Tu sais, c'est pas grave si tu décides de…  
- Nan, nan, t'inquiète. C'est rien. J'avais envie de venir. Et puis, si je suis pas là pour te traduire tout, tu vas rien comprendre, rit Tino.

Berwald ne répondit rien, et prit deux places pour le film de la salle trois, même s'il ne savait pas quel film c'était.

La crêperie était délicieuse, comme l'avait promit Tino. Le fait de parler avec Berwald pendant tout le repas l'avait requinqué, et motivé pour le film qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller voir –et il en aurait bien besoin, sachant qu'au final c'était un film d'auteur au nom interminable. Alors qu'ils attendaient leur dessert, Tino demanda :

- Dis, Berwald… Tu m'avais dit que t'avais des rêves. C'est quoi tes rêves ?

Berwald se mit à rougir comme un pivoine, alors que le serveur leur apportait leurs glaces. En tentant de gardait un air décontracté, il finit par dire :

- J'aimerais bien… Ecrire des livres.

Tino eu l'air vraiment intéressé, et fit avec un énorme sourire :

- Quoi, c'est vrai ?  
- Oui… Enfin c'est qu'un rêve, et…  
- Moi aussi je veux devenir écrivain ! Quoi, comme livres ? Science-fiction, fantasy, roman de société ? Policier ! T'as une tête à écrire du polar. Je le vois, gros comme une maison, s'enflamma le plus petit.  
- Oui, non, enfin… marmonna Berwald.  
- Enfin ?

Le Suédois détourna les yeux quelques secondes, avant de dire :

- J'aimerais écrire des livres pour enfants.

Berwald. Berwald le grand, Berwald qui fait peur, Berwald au regard de tueur voulait écrire des livres pour enfant. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Tino ne pu s'empêcher de glousser à cette idée.

- Te moque pas de moi, maugréa le plus grand en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds mal coiffés.  
- Je me moque pas de toi, se défendit Tino. Enfin, juste un peu. C'est juste que… J'ai du mal à t'imaginer faire des trucs pour les gosses.  
- Pourquoi ? fit Berwald, vexé. J'adore les enfants. J'aurais bien aimé être instit', mais… On m'a bien fait comprendre que j'avais pas la tête qui allait avec.  
- Le prend pas mal, mais c'est vrai que tu fais peur au premier abord. Enfin, moi je me suis habitué hein ! C'est juste que…  
- Et toi, le coupa le Suédois and que l'autre ne parte dans ses délires, tu veux écrire quoi ?

Tino se gratta la tête, quelques secondes. Il voulait écrire quoi ? Enfin, il le savait. Après, il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer.

- Ben… Je me connais. Je vais d'abord écrire un truc super joyeux et coloré…  
- Un peu comme toi.  
- Et après ça va partir en sucette et la moitié des protagonistes va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Berwald se contenta d'hausser un sourcil en mangeant sa glace, sans détacher les yeux de Tino. Hein ?

- Quoi ? J'adore les trucs pour gamins, mais les films d'horreur et les trucs gores aussi.  
- C'est une partie de toi à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, répondit simplement Berwald.  
- Ah bah, tu vas apprendre à mieux me connaître c'est moi qui te le dit, rit le Finnois. Mais on devrait se bouger, le film va commencer.

Il jeta un regard menaçant à son vis-à-vis, et articula très clairement.

- Et c'est moi qui invite.

* * *

- Putain il pleut des cordes ! brailla Tino alors qu'ils sortaient du cinéma.

Ils n'étaient même pas restés jusqu'au bout du film, c'était tellement nul qu'ils étaient partis au bout de presque deux heures. Sur les trois prévues.

- T'as pas de parapluie ?  
- Non. Et désolé d'avoir choisi un film aussi nul.  
- C'est pas ta faute, Be. C'est la faute du réalisateur pour avoir pondu une merde pareille.

Ils restaient à l'abri près du bâtiment, n'osant pas trop s'aventurer sous la pluie battante.

Au final, Tino en eu marre, et enleva les manches de son trench pour le mettre sur sa tête. Berwald rit en le voyant, et Tino ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Hey. Je suis super sexy comme ça, fit-il en se regardant dans la porte vitrée du cinéma.  
- Pire que d'habitude.

Berwald finit par faire comme Tino, et tous deux étaient prêts à courir.

- Elle est où ta voiture ? demanda Tino.  
- Là, fit Berwald en montrant une allée à droite.  
- La mienne est là, fit Tino en montrant devant lui.  
- Bon, bah, c'est ici qu'on se sépare, non ?  
- Ouais.

Tino jeta un coup d'œil à Berwald, qui avait déjà fait un pas sous la pluie. Le Suédois se retourna, pour voir ce que l'autre attendait. Le plus petit lui fit signe de s'approcher et de se baisser, ce que Berwald fit sans trop se poser de question.

Deux secondes plus tard, il se faisait embrasser. Et encore deux secondes plus tard, c'était fini.

- A la prochaine, Be ! Te mouille pas trop ! cria Tino alors qu'il courait en riant vers sa voiture.

A peine assis dans sa voiture, Tino s'arrêta de rire. Il jeta son trench sur le siège passager et bredouilla en se tenant la tête :

- Putain. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.

Il était sûr d'une chose, c'est que Berwald était amoureux de lui. Il lui avait prouvé plusieurs fois pendant toute la soirée, que ce soit avec des mots doux, des sous-entendus ou même en lui tenant la main pendant le film. Il lui avait prouvé des dizaines de fois, au cours des dernières semaines, des vendredis soirs qu'ils passaient ensemble. C'était pas la peine de se voiler la face, comme un ado qui a peur de prendre les devants. Ca faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il le savait, maintenant. Berwald l'aimait. Et c'était réciproque.


	4. Chapitre 3

Hublot !

emimix3, ou la meuf qui est inspirée uniquement par des musiques qu'elle peut pas piffer. Après Kyo, voici maintenant les musiques qui passent à la radio ! Enfin, d'une manière générale, je préfère les reprises plutôt que les originales, hein, faut pas pousser.

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour le feedback et les commentaires, ça fait super plaisir !

* * *

- Ma grosse, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de moi hein ?

Tino portait sa chienne, qui le regardait de travers. Elle n'aimait pas trop que son maître l'appelle « ma grosse », mais bon, c'était lui qui la promenait et il était confortable, alors ça passait. Elle décida quand même d'aboyer un coup, pour lui montrer son soutien, vu que visiblement il allait pas bien en ce moment même si elle comprenait pas tout (il passait son temps sur le canapé et se mettait des fois à pleurer en allant la promener…) et accessoirement pour qu'il la repose parce qu'ils étaient presque rentrés à la maison et qu'elle aimait bien monter les escaliers toute seule. Elle jappa encore pour le presser dans les escaliers –il était plus lent que d'habitude, nan mais franchement !- et qu'il se dépêche d'ouvrir la porte. C'était l'heure de la gamelle.

A peine rentrée, elle se retrouva enfermée dans le bureau sans rien comprendre. Heeey, il se passait quoi là ? Enfin, elle avait sa gamelle, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Tino, lui se retrouva plaqué contre la porte en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la bouche prise d'assaut par celle de sa femme. Il resta sans réagir, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne un peu, un grand sourire vissé aux lèvres.

- Ebba est chez mes parents. Alors, j'en ai profité pour faire un dîner comme avant, expliqua-t-elle en le guidant vers la salle à manger où elle avait installé des chandelles et mit la plus belle vaisselle. Mais avant…

Une douce musique se mit tout à coup à emplir la pièce, et Tino eut juste le temps de voir sa femme jeter sur le canapé la télécommande de la chaîne hifi.

- C'est l'heure de danser.

Le jeune homme resta quelques instants sans rien dire, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux si bleus de son épouse, des yeux remplis d'espoir et de tristesse. Il dégagea quelques mèches blondes de son visage, effleurant sa peau qu'il ne trouvait plus aussi douce et chaleureuse qu'autrefois. Il ne trouvait plus la femme qu'il avait en face de lui aussi douce et chaleureuse qu'autrefois. Enfin, peut-être que si. Il ne savait plus vraiment.

- Désolé… j'ai horreur de danser.

Les yeux de la femme se firent suppliants et se remplirent de larmes, son sourire devint triste et son expression blessée. « Je savais ce que tu allais répondre », semblait-elle dire dans ses yeux. Lentement, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, et les ramena à sa poitrine.

- S'il te plaît, Tino. Fais un effort. Fais un effort. Ca va… Ca va te changer les idées. Ca va me changer les idées. Fais un effort. Pour nous.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table qu'elle avait mit tant de temps à préparer, à la cuisine qui laissait s'échapper des senteurs pour lesquelles elle avait sacrifié un après-midi, à leurs mains jointes et leurs alliances se touchant.

- D'accord. Dansons un peu.

Tout ça était trop triste.

* * *

Berwald était, basiquement, en train de flipper. Il était arrivé en avance ce vendredi, et avait déjà enfilé deux shots avant même que Tino n'arrive. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. La semaine précédente, Tino l'avait embrassé. –En étant sobre. Et depuis… Rien de spécial. Pas plus de SMS que d'habitude, aucun sous-entendu dans lesdits SMS, rien –Et Berwald était bien trop timide pour aborder le sujet lui-même. Il attendait que Tino le lance dessus. Mais il allait quand même pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, hein ? Si ça se trouve, il avait essayé de l'embrasser juste comme ça, et ça lui avait pas plu assez, donc… A moins que sa femme ne soit au courant ?

Ça lui apprendra à courir les hommes mariés. Il avait déjà détruit un couple avec ses conneries –le sien-, il avait moyennement envie de recommencer avec celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

Si ça se trouve, Tino n'allait même pas venir. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'aimait pas Berwald comme ça, il n'avait plus aucun intérêt à rester avec lui. Il se fit rapidement tirer de ses pensées moroses par un baiser sur la joue, rapidement suivit d'une voix entraînante.

- Be ! Alors, t'as passé une bonne semaine ?

Berwald sentit presque tout le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules s'envoler d'un coup. Tino était venu. Mais Berwald ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Tino, lui, ne s'embarrassa pas de réflexions inutiles. Il s'installa à côté de Berwald et fit signe au barman de lui servir un grand verre de vodka, qu'il avala d'un trait.

- Sers nous aussi deux teq' paf et euh… Deux cocktails. N'importe, mais des grands.

Le travesti sourit en servant Tino et Berwald, qui lui regardait sans vraiment trop comprendre.

- Je veux juste me bourrer la gueule, expliqua Tino avant de lécher la zone entre son pouce et son index pour y mettre du sel. Et la tienne aussi.

Berwald ne répondit rien, même s'il rougit furieusement –devant les rires du barman- quand Tino lui prit la main et la _lécha_ pour mettre le sel. Il lui donna ensuite un quartier de citron et un shot de tequila dans l'autre main.

- Tu sais comment faire ? Tu tapes, tu lèches, tu bois, tu suces, expliqua le barman en français à Berwald qui était un peu perdu.

Berwald fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre quelque chose. Tino décida que les gestes valaient mieux que les mots, et lui fit une démonstration. Il tapa son verre, lécha le sel, bu le shot et suça le bout de citron en quelques secondes, avant de tirer la langue en aspirant un grand coup pour avoir de l'air.

- Compris ? demanda le plus petit. Bon maintenant, j'en reveux bien un autre.

Le barman le servit en gloussant, et les regarda se démener à boire leur teq' paf –Berwald avait tout fait de travers- avant de partir servir d'autres clients.

Tino avait visiblement décidé d'être heureux ce soir. Il sirotait un des grands verres de cocktail que le barman avait laissés, battant du pied sur la musique.

A le voir chantonner en souriant comme ça, les yeux fermés et la tête hochant en rythme avec la musique, Berwald ne pu s'empêcher de tomber encore plus amoureux.

Tout à coup, alors qu'une nouvelle chanson commençait, Tino ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Berwald.

- Hey Be ! J'adore cette chanson ! Enfin, c'est une des seules qui passe à la radio que j'aime bien ! On va danser ?

Ledit Be, un peu surprit –Tino avait précisé au moins un demi-millier de fois à quel pointil haïssait ce qui passait à la radio, mais qu'il était condamné à l'écouter dès qu'il était en voiture avec sa femme- ne répondit rien, et se trouvait encore moins en état de répondre quand il sentit la main de Tino dans la sienne, il décida de le suivre, en n'oubliant pas de prendre son verre avec.

Tino ne savait pas _vraiment _danser, donc Berwald avait décidé de ne pas trop en faire et de se contenter de le suivre, mais Tino étant un peu bourré avait décrété que ce serait une bonne idée de se coller au Suédois.

- _You cast a spell on me, spell on me, you hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me…_

Et de lui chanter dans l'oreille. Fort. –Il était bourré, c'était une excuse suffisante. N'empêche, Berwald se souvenait que Tino était chanteur dans un groupe à l'époque. Sauf qu'à l'entendre chanter bien de la pop de boys band comme ça, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait du mal à imaginer chanter dans son groupe qui était un groupe de _metal _ou de _hard rock. _

- _Can you spend a little time, time is slipping away, away from us so stay, stay with me, I can make, make you glad you came…_

Tino ferait mieux d'arrêter de chanter d'une voix mielleuse des paroles comme ça en se frottant à lui. Pour diverses raisons, toutes aussi valables les unes que les autres.

N'empêche, quand la chanson se termina, Berwald était un peu triste. Tino se décolla un peu de lui, et prit une grande gorgée de son cocktail.

- Tino, pourquoi tu tiens tant à boire ce soir ? se risqua Berwald.  
- Parce que je suis qu'une sous-merde sobre.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- J'ai dû me bourrer la gueule pour apprécier un minimum une soirée avec ma femme avant-hier. Oh, celle-là bouge bien ! Viens on danse !

Le Suédois ne pu même pas ajouter un mot qu'il se retrouva encore une fois entraîné par Tino au milieu de la piste.

Quelques chansons plus tard, Tino fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la musique qui passait.

- Oh merde. Abba. La moitié du bar va encore se mettre à craquer son slip. Viens Be, on se déca-

Le Finnois se retourna, pour trouver le plus grand au milieu de la piste, à se déhancher sur la chanson avec la moitié du bar. Oui, bien sûr. Il était Suédois et gay, c'était _normal _qu'il fasse partie des fans de Abba. N'empêche que c'était drôle de le voir comme ça. Il en aurait bien fait une vidéo.

Quand Berwald retourna s'asseoir à côté de Tino –qui en avait bien besoin avant de se retrouver le cul par terre-, il se fit accueillir par un grand sourire railleur de l'autre.

- Dis-moi, tu le fais exprès d'être un cliché sur pattes ? demanda-t-il en riant.

Berwald se contenta de grogner, le nez dans son fond de verre.

- Rhô, c'est bon, je rigole. Faudrait que tu m'apprennes à danser sur Abba. J'en ai marre, à chaque fois que ça passe je dois me contenter de regarder.

Et avec ça, le très bourré Tino mit sa main sur celle de Berwald en entremêlant leurs doigts. Le plus grand regarda quelques instants leurs maints jointes, surtout l'annulaire de Tino et son alliance, avant de demander :

- Tino… A quoi tu joues ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Tino. S'il te plaît. T'es marié. T'as une femme, une fille, et tu les aimes. Mais tu es un homme plein de doutes, Tino. Et j'aime pas en être la raison.

Ledit Tino ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais serra un peu plus sa main de Berwald, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne parte.

- Des doutes… J'en ai. En étant dans mon appartement. Ici, j'en ai aucun. Je suis moi-même.  
- Tu devrais en avoir nulle part. Je le sais. Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais tu m'aimes, non ?

Le Finnois ne lui dit pas qu'il se trompait. Mais il détourna les yeux vers son verre, en serrant encore plus la main.

- Tu m'aimes. Presque autant que moi je t'aime. Ca sert à rien de jouer les ados qui remarquent rien, on a passé l'âge. Tu m'aimes, et moi je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Mais tu doutes. Tu sais plus quoi faire de ta vie. Jamais tu ne me le dirais de vive voix. Que tu ne me le dises pas à moi, je comprenne. Mais je parie que t'oses même plus le dire à ta femme non plus. Parce que tu doutes. Et tu douteras jusqu'à ce que quelque chose te décide d'un côté ou de l'autre. Et moi, je suis trop con et égoïste pour te dire de tout arrêter, de m'oublier et de rester avec elle.

Tino s'appuya contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, ne lâchant aucunement son emprise sur ses doigts, avant de dire, d'une voix faible :

- Merci d'être con et égoïste.


	5. Chapitre 4

Hello !

Plot twist: J'apprends à me servir d'un pinceau et à faire la cuisine.  
Parce que j'ai de peinture jusque sur le pied et les soufflés au Nutella qu'on a fait avec mon frère ressemblent étrangement à... Quelque chose d'autre.

En tout cas, comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour le feedback et les commentaires, ça fait super plaisir !

* * *

Tino se faisait profondément chier. Sa femme dormait, et Ebba était chez sa mère pour le week-end. Il avait mal au crâne, donc pas envie d'écouter de la musique, ni de regarder la télé, il ne se sentait pas de lire et Hana était en train de roupiller comme une bienheureuse, donc pas question de la promener. Il n'avait rien envie de faire. Il passait ses journées à se morfondre, les yeux rivés au plafond. De toute façon, il n'osait même plus regarder sa femme dans les yeux. Il n'osait même plus porter sa fille. Les voir lui serrait le cœur. Il avait juste envie de pleurer, ou de se cacher dans un coin. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à jouer aux jeux vidéo ou à regarder le plafond sans rien faire de sa vie. Il n'avait qu'à… Regarder ses e-mails. Bonne idée.

Il se posa tranquillement devant le bureau du salon, allumant le laptop.

- Putain, elle est où la souris…

Tino souleva l'ordinateur, vérifia derrière l'imprimante, le disque dur, mais la souris venait visiblement de disparaître. Après cinq minutes de recherches, il retrouva le fil par terre. La moitié de la souris était sous l'armoire. Et l'autre avait disparu.

Il allait tuer Hana et en faire des brochettes. Enfin, une seule brochette vu sa taille.

Le Finnois soupira. Il devait bien lui rester une souris dans les boîtes de l'armoire, non ?

Déterminé, il tira une des nombreuses caisses cachées dans le placard, à la recherche de ce qu'il cherchait. Caisses à factures. Relevés bancaires. Albums photos. Vieilles affaires de cours.

Tino sourit en tirant cette caisse plus proche. Bon Dieux que c'était le bordel… Il ouvrit le premier classeur qu'il trouva, le classeur d'SVT. Les cours étaient plus ou moins rangés, mais les polycopiés dégueulaient de partout. Le second classeur était vide. Il n'y avait que des intercalaires. Ca devait être son classeur de philo… En le sortant de la caisse, une feuille en sortit. Tino fronça les sourcils -il n'avait pas prit ses cours de philos de l'année-, et se décida à la lire.

Une lettre.

Une lettre de lui-même.

_Cher Tino. Enfin, moi du futur. Ca revient au même._

Pour lui-même.

_Je suis le toi qui a 16 ans. C'est pas mal, hein ? Je te vois déjà venir… « Ce que j'étais jeune, naïf et con à l'époque ». Et ben, vieux croûton, c'est pas parce que tu t'es fais plus pourrir par la société que moi que t'as plus raison. Justement, j'ai raison, et tu le sais. Parce que c'est moi qui me rapproche le plus de celui qu'on est vraiment. Et toi, si ça se trouve, t'es devenu un bon gros connard moyen. Enfin je pense pas quand même, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_Je t'écris parce que là, je suis un peu défoncé je crois, Niels a ramené de la beuh plus cheloue que d'hab. Là, il est raide mort sur mon plancher et Norge est partit dévaliser le frigo. _

_J'espère que dans le futur, Niels ramènera que de la bonne et Norge dévalisera son propre frigo à lui. (Enfin, normalement, ça devrait pas être un problème, vu qu'on sera des rock stars. Moi chanteur, Niels guitariste, Norge bassiste, et Ice batteur. Je pense pas que ça ait changé depuis, ça serait bizarre. J'espère que d'ici à ce que tu lises, on est déjà super célèbres !) Enfin, c'est pas très réaliste tout ça. En vrai, ça ne devrait pas être un problème, parce que on devrait avoir tous les trois le même frigo, vu qu'on a dit qu'on ferait le tour du monde en Van Volkswagen et en écoutant du métal Nordique à fond. (Ca, j'espère qu'on est en train de le faire ou qu'on l'a déjà fini hein !) Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu vives en Do It Yourself et en système D, vieux. Parce que ça te ressemble. C'est un peu boiteux, ça part dans tous les sens, mais c'est ça qui tient le plus longtemps._

_J'espère aussi que tu fais toujours des rites païens de malade avec Tarja –et qu'elle va bien aussi la grosse d'ailleurs !- et que tu parles finnois au moins trois heures par jour, same… Allez, une demi-heure, et suédois une heure. C'est le minimum. T'as le droit de chanter ça compte. J'espère que y'a des bons groupes dans le futur… (Le nôtre ?)_

_Ah oui, vieux, faut aussi que t'aies réussi à publier au moins un livre avant trente ans ! Nan, deux. Ca serait cool. Des trucs avec des zombies, des morts, des Moomins, du sang, tout ce que j'aime. J'espère que tu mattes encore des films d'horreur et qu'y en a des cools qui sont sortis et que t'as plus d'acné plein la face mais encore plus de piercings à la place. Et des tatouages. -Tu dois te faire une croix de Ukko Ylijumala sur l'épaule je te rappelle._

_Ah, et j'espère que tu peux vivre à fond ta vie de bi et que personne vient te faire chier ! Et que t'as réussi à faire ton Coming-Out aux parents et que Maman a pas trop mal réagit… Ouais bon ça c'est impossible. Oh, et j'espère que Niels et Norge ont aussi fait leur CO de bi ! J'aime bien les gens qui font leur CO, je sais pas pourquoi. En tout cas, j'espère que même si vous vivez pas ensemble, vous vous voyez souvent avec les gros. C'est tes meilleurs potes, pour toujours et à jamais, c'est écrit dans un banc du parc. Même si vous vous éloignez ou que vous vous engueulez, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur eux. Je sais pas combien de fois on s'est déjà prit la tête, et tout s'est toujours arrangé. C'est pas des gens qui t'oublieront, sois-en sûr. Bromance, un truc du genre, ça va cartonner dans le futur._

_Sinon, j'espère que t'as pas de gosses si t'as pas trente ans. Ca sert à rien avant trente ans. Et si t'es marié… Pff, ça a intérêt à être quelqu'un de génial. Les divorces c'est super chiant, alors autant faire le bon choix immédiatement ! Nan, sérieux, ça a intérêt à être de la bombe ou du BG et que jamais t'as regretté une seule seconde d'abandonner ta liberté pour lui/elle. Nan, en fait, tu devrais pas abandonner ta liberté pour qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit, hein ? Ni un boss, ni une meuf, ni un mec. Tu vis qu'une fois, dit l'autre abruti de Niels, alors fait de ta vie quelque chose qui a un sens. T'as pas assez de temps pour te permettre de regretter quelque chose. Faut que tu vives à fond, tu vois ? Tu vis qu'une fois, alors fais que ta vie ait un sens. Je me répète._

_Si tu te poses des questions, rappelle toi que la première impression est pas toujours la bonne. Genre on va parler d'amour, vu que ce truc m'est arrivé y'a quinze jours, je kiffais deux meufs. Norge m'a dit : « Si tu tombes amoureux de deux personnes, prend la deuxième. Si tu aimais vraiment la première, tu serais pas tombé amoureux de la deuxième. » Et Norge, il a jamais tort. Au final, je me suis prit un râteau, mais c'est pas grave, je l'ai pas regretté._

_Enfin, je sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça. Je me connais, je suis pas du genre à oublier mes valeurs. Enfin, je compte sur toi vieux, hein ? J'ai des rêves, et t'es le seul à pouvoir me les faire réaliser. Parce que le temps, je l'ai pas. Et les rêves sont faits pour être réalisés, ou du moins, pour tenter de les réaliser. Pour rien regretter. Parce qu'une vie, on en a qu'une. Et on peut toujours redresser les choses qui vont de travers, avant qu'elles ne cassent. Ice avait dit ça un jour._

_Tino de 16 ans~_

_PS : j'espère que t'as pu toucher un rhinocéros ou un hippopotame un jour_

Tino avait des larmes qui coulaient jusque dans sa bouche. Il était là, assis sur le plancher du salon de son cosy petit appartement, à tenir une vieille lettre qu'il s'était écrite à lui-même dix ans plus tôt, il la tenait en tremblant comme une feuille, il la tenait en regrettant de l'avoir retrouvée.

Il avait honte. Tellement honte.

Il voyait tous ces mots en Finnois se succéder, les uns après les autres. Il ne parlait plus finnois. Sa langue maternelle, sa langue préférée. A la maison, il parlait suédois. Au boulot, il parlait français. Quand il parlait encore à Niels, Norge et Ice, ils parlaient suédois. Sa mère était Suédophone, alors il parlait suédois avec elle, et ne parlait finnois que s'il était seul avec son père, mais il n'était plus seul avec son père. Avec son petit frère, il avait toujours parlé suédois. Et sa grande sœur… Ils ne se voyaient plus que pour quelques rares cérémonies religieuses, quand sa femme était d'accord. Alors, ils parlaient same. Il n'écoutait presque plus de musique de chez lui, sa femme avait horreur de ça, et ne connaissait pas de Finnois en ville.

Cette lettre était la première chose en finnois qu'il voyait depuis des mois.

Il pleurait encore plus. Il avait honte, tellement honte.

Si il se voyait… Si le Tino de seize ans le voyait, maintenant, il aurait honte, tellement honte. Tino se haïssait.

Il était… Tout le contraire de ce qu'il était à l'époque. De son vrai lui. Son lui, avant qu'il ne se fasse bouffer par la société. Métro, boulot, dodo, marie-toi et basta. Et il était trop con pour s'en être rendu compte. Et les seuls gens qui s'en étaient rendu compte… Il ne leur parlait plus. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Ice, Norge ou Niels depuis deux mois, sous prétexte qu'ils avaient raison. Il était devenu un bon gros connard moyen. Et ses amis, ses meilleurs amis, ceux avec qui il avait tant de souvenirs et de joies, il les avait oubliés parce qu'ils avaient raison.

Tous ses rêves… Il les avait oubliés. Sous prétexte qu'il devait se faire de l'argent. Il avait fait des études, trouvé un boulot qu'il détestait, courbait le dos devant son patron, n'avait pas touché un joint ou un micro depuis des mois, et s'était fait une raison de tout ça.

Il était con, con, con. Putain, il n'avait rien à faire ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu ? D'un ado qui rêvait d'aventures et de voyages, d'indépendance et de liberté, il était devenu un mec vissé à son train-train quotidien, qui avait oublié qui il était, qui avait oublié qu'il était _quelqu'un. _Tout ça parce qu'il était tombé amoureux. Il était tombé amoureux de sa femme, et l'aurait suivie jusqu'aux enfers si elle le voulait. Il avait changé pour elle, pour lui plaire, pour lui ressembler, et il s'en foutait bien jusque là, parce qu'il l'avait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il doutait parfois, il doutait et regrettait son passé. Mais ça allait rapidement mieux.

Mais il y a presque deux mois, en doutant, il rencontra Berwald. Et depuis, il n'était plus sûr de rien, sauf du fait qu'il était tombé amoureux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il lui ressemblait. Berwald aussi était un homme qui doutait, un homme qui regrettait. Un homme qui ne voulait qu'une chose, revoir ses fils.

En étant avec Berwald, Tino s'était immédiatement senti bien. Senti chez lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi avant, mais avec cette lettre, il l'avait découvert. Avec Berwald, il n'était pas faux pour lui plaire. Il était lui-même. Il ne doutait pas, il ne regrettait pas, comme si sa place était à ses côtés. Il se sentait chez lui. Libre. Comme il ne s'était jamais senti ici. Comme il se sentait à seize ans.

Si il était tombé sur cette lettre deux mois plus tôt, il aurait rit de sa connerie de l'époque et l'aurait jetée, ou oubliée. Mais maintenant… Il comprenait.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire là. Il fallait qu'il parte. Berwald lui avait dit qu'il douterait jusqu'au jour où quelque chose le déciderait d'un côté ou d'un autre. C'était chose faite. Il fallait qu'il parte, loin d'ici.

Il avait des rêves à réaliser.

Il était encore temps de réparer les pots cassés. Il devait le faire. Rien que pour pouvoir se regarder à nouveau dans un miroir.

Sans même réfléchir plus, il se leva et partit en courant dans la nuit, la lettre en main, à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourrait respirer.


	6. Chapitre 5

Hello

J'ai enfin découvert pourquoi j'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur des trucs et que je mettais autant de temps à taper.  
J'ai six Rubik's cubes de quinze tailles différentes devant moi et je peux pas m'empêcher de les défaire et des refaire.

Donc sinon. Je vais être absente quelques jours -repérage de Strasbourg avec une amie-, et vu que Bouygues est toujours pas décidé à m'ouvrir la ligne Internet je ne pourrais sûrement pas vous répondre avant que je revienne mardi -si je reviens, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver vu qu'aucune de nous deux est foutue de faire cuire des pâtes au micro-ondes.

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires et le feedback que je peux recevoir; ça fait super plaisir ! (La suite de "Vacances" devrait pas tarder et j'ai posté "Sheol" l'autre jour... et c'est à peu près tout... Ah oui je bosse sur un mozafuckin' projet je regrette chaque seconde gaspillée dessus)

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, il avait toujours les yeux rouges, même s'il avait plus ou moins réussi à se calmer. Il était maintenant dans un immeuble en centre ville, devant la porte d'un appartement qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. La main tremblante, il sonna à la porte. Le simple fait d'être là lui donnait envie de pleurer à nouveau. Soit fort, qu'il se disait. Soit fort.

La porte d'ouvrit. Dans son embrasure, quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps.

- Norge… J'ai besoin de toi…

Ca y est. Il était redevenu une vraie fontaine.

Norge ne dit pas un mot. Il prit Tino par le bras, le fit rentrer et s'asseoir sur le vieux canapé du salon. Un grand gaillard y était vautré, et haussa un sourcil en voyant le nouvel arrivant, avant de faire un petit signe d'incompréhension à Norge. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, et partit vers la cuisine.

- Tino… ?

Le Finnois tourna la tête vers l'autre, qui le regardait sans trop savoir que faire. C'était compréhensible. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient en deux mois.

- Putain Niels… fit Tino en se jetant dans les bras du grand blond. Désolé… Désolé désolé désolé… j'suis qu'un con…  
- Euh… Okay, répondit l'autre avec hésitation, en essayant de lui frotter le dos pour faire quelque chose de ses bras.

Norge revint rapidement, avec trois tasses de cafés sur un plateau, qu'il posa sur le bordel de la table basse. Il s'assit de l'autre côté de Tino, lui mettant la main sur l'épaule. Le Finnois resta encore quelques instants comme ça, avant de se redresser, essayant en vain de calmer ses larmes.

- Tino… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda doucement Norge, en serrant la main de son ami dans les siennes.  
- Rien, c'est juste que… je suis trop con. Trop con trop con trop con. Putain, j'aurais dû vous écouter, depuis le début… Si vous saviez comme j'ai honte de ce que je suis devenu… Je veux pas rentrer chez moi… Je veux pas je veux pas je veux pas…  
- Tino. Calmos, fit le Norvégien en mordillant un de ses piercings à la lèvre. Tu traverses juste une mauvaise passe.  
- Une mauvaise passe, tu parles. Je suis dans une mauvaise passe depuis des années, j'étais juste trop amoureux et trop stupide pour me rendre compte que j'étais pas heureux. J'ai… Complètement changé juste pour plaire à ma femme. J'ai oublié qui j'étais et ce qui faisait qui j'étais. Mais maintenant… Je veux juste partir et ne jamais revenir.

Niels passa son bras autour de son épaule, essayant de lui remonter un peu le moral. Il se sentait vraiment mal pour lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il était heureux. Ca faisait des années qu'il le voyait changer, et Norge disait simplement qu'il avait besoin de temps pour s'en rendre compte et pour redevenir le Tino qu'il était.

- Dis, Tino… commença Niels. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te rendre compte du fait que t'es qu'un con ?

Norge lui lança un regard de tueur, auquel Niels répondit par un sourire gêné. Tino ne s'en rendit même pas compte et sortit la lettre de sa poche pour la mettre sur ses genoux.

- C'est une lettre… Que je me suis écrit à moi-même quand j'avais seize ans. Je suis tombé dessus tout à l'heure.  
- On peut la lire ? demanda le Norvégien.  
- Non. Et c'est en finnois de toute façon. Mais… ça parle de moi. Ça parle de vous. Ça parle de ce que j'espérais devenir. Ça parle des rêves qu'on avait.  
- Faire le tour d'Europe en caravane ou devenir des rock stars ? demanda Niels.  
- Entre autres, rit Tino, le cœur plus léger. Ces trucs à la con.  
- Ça me dérangerait toujours pas de devenir rock star, fit le Danois.  
- Moi non plus, mais bon… Depuis, j'ai eu plein d'autres rêves bien plus crédibles que j'ai refusé de réaliser parce que j'avais trop peur, expliqua le Finnois. Mais maintenant… Je veux travailler là-dessus. Je veux réaliser mes rêves.  
- T'as le spirit, vieux, fit Niels, en tendant sa main pour un high five.

Norge, lui, les regardait s'amuser à refaire leur check de trente-six mouvements, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tino… C'est pas que je veux vous interrompre, mais… Y'a pas que ça, hein ?

Le Finnois haussa un sourcil à Norge, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que l'autre insinuait.

- Y'a pas que la lettre. C'est pas une lettre qui te donnerait envie de tout plaquer d'un coup. C'est que tu allais déjà mal avant, et c'est cette lettre qui a fini le travail. Je me trompe ?

Tino détourna les yeux vers son café, ne sachant pas trop comment annoncer la nouvelle. Etait-ce seulement une nouvelle ? Comment on pouvait appeler ça ?

- J'ai… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Niels se schlaqua contre le dossier du vieux canapé, la main sur la tête et marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Norge, lui, roula des yeux en soupirant.

- Putain gros, t'as _trompé _ta femme… maugréa Niels.  
- Quoi ? Nan, je l'ai pas trompée !  
- Tino, si tu es marié à quelqu'un et que tu as une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre, même sans sexe, on peut considérer ça comme « tromper », expliqua Norge.  
- On est même pas dans une relation ou quoi que ce soit. On est deux amis, amoureux l'un de l'autre certes mais pour le moment que des amis.

Niels se redressa un peu, tentant de comprendre la situation.

- Donc… Tu es prêt à abandonner femme et enfant pour une relation qui ne va peut-être même pas marcher, c'est ça ?

Vu comme ça, c'était vraiment hasardeux et risqué comme situation. Mais Tino avait toujours aimé le hasard et le risque, au fond.

- Je ne veux pas abandonner ma fille. Je veux pas être séparé d'elle mais… Je peux pas rester. C'est toxique pour moi là-bas. Et si ça se trouve ça va même pas marcher entre Berwald et moi. Au bout d'une semaine, on va se sauter à la gorge et on se supportera plus. Mais tu sais quoi ? C'est pas un problème. Parce qu'avant de me mettre en couple avec Berwald, ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin maintenant c'est de quitter ma femme. Donc oui, si ça se trouve ça marchera pas entre nous, mais au moins Berwald m'a bien fait comprendre qu'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un et être libre. Que ça ne sert à rien de porter un masque pour plaire. Ca fait peut-être que deux mois qu'on se connait, mais ça fait deux mois que quand je suis avec lui, je peux être qui je suis vraiment, que je peux parler sans avoir peur de dire une connerie. J'ai jamais été aussi libre et heureux qu'avec lui. Et…

Tino s'interrompit dans sa tirade en voyant Niels, à côté de lui, qui commençait à sangloter.

- Niels ? demanda le Finnois. T'as quoi là ?  
- Nan, rien… C'est juste que… C'est le truc le plus profond que t'aies jamais dit, et… je veux juste te faire un câlin, geignit le grand Danois, en serrant son ami dans ses bras.  
- Bordel, Norge, fait quelque chose, l'implora Tino en se tournant vers l'autre.

Le Norvégien se contenta de s'essuyer sous l'œil avant de dire :

- Je… je suis vraiment content pour toi. Content de te retrouver. Heureux et décidé à le rester.

Tino lui sourit, et lui fit signe de lui aussi participer au câlin, ce que Norge fit sans rechigner (au grand étonnement des deux autres)  
Le Finnois était vraiment heureux. Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas pu profiter d'un moment comme ça avec ses amis… ça lui avait manqué. Vraiment. Plus jamais, oh grand jamais il ne les ignorerait à nouveau. Et maintenant, il les écouterait quand ils ont raison. Parce qu'il ne pourra pas toujours les récupérer.

- Hey les gars… dit-il tout à coup.  
- Mmh ?  
- J'ai dit que je voulais plus rentrer chez moi. Y'a moyen que je squatte ici quelques temps ?

Norge se détacha, le regardant d'un air menaçant. –Tino eu vraiment l'impression d'avoir dit une connerie, et une grosse.

- Putain. T'es revenu juste pour un toit espèce de salope.  
- Quoi ? Nan ! s'offusqua Tino. Je suis revenu parce que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été trop con. Et le toit… Vient bien bien après.

Le Norvégien sourit, avant de lui donner un petit coup derrière la tête.

- T'inquiète, je pense bien. Et puis… T'as pas un amant maintenant ?  
- Ah, ça… Disons que… j'ai pas mon portable.  
- Il est où ?  
- Euh… Dans ma cuisine je pense ?

Norge soupira en récupérant son café.

- Mon Dieu t'es impayable. Tu laisses traîner ton portable à portée de ta femme en ayant un amant.  
- J'ai un mot de passe ! Et puis… c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes non ? demanda Tino, avec un grand sourire.  
- Moi je t'aime comme tu es ! beugla Niels.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime ! fit le Finnois. Viens on va baiser !  
- Bon, c'est pas que j'ai envie de vous couper, les interrompit Norge, mais parlons sérieusement avant. Tino. Il faut absolument que tu rentres chez toi. Ttt- ne commence pas à essayer de me couper et laisse-moi finir. Pas aujourd'hui si tu veux pas, mais… Déjà, t'es sûr de vouloir partir ? Ta vie d'avant ne te manquerait pas ?

Le regard te Tino se fit déterminé alors qu'il hochait la tête. Oui, il était sûr de vouloir partir. Oui, sa vie d'avant allait lui manquer. La simplicité, le fait de ne pas avoir peur de l'avenir parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir. Sa fille. Sa fille allait lui manquer. La quitter lui arrachait le cœur. Mais il avait _besoin _de partir. Tout ça le tuait à petit feu.

- Bien. J'en suis bien content. Donc, il faut quand même que tu rentres chez toi. Récupérer ton portable et tes affaires, parce que sinon tu peux être sûr que ta femme va leur foutre le feu. Et faut que tu lui expliques. Même si tu veux y aller quand elle est pas là; simplement… Une lettre. Quelque chose. Je pouvais pas la blairer mais elle mérite une explication quand même. Bon, surtout, tu mentionnes pas que c'est pour un _mec _que tu la quittes. Parce que ça pourrait jouer contre toi pour la garde d'Ebba pour le divorce. Et après, tu peux rester que ce soir et demain. Ma mère, mon beau-père et Ice débarquent lundi, ils prendront la chambre d'amis et le canapé.  
- T'arrives à les faire rentrer dans le squat qui te sert d'appart ?  
- Ils se sont habitués. Enfin je veux dire, ils ont même réussi à s'habituer à _Niels _et lui adresser la parole, alors c'est dire.

Ledit Niels grogna, n'aimant pas trop qu'on se foute de sa gueule.

- Et Ice, justement, ses études deviennent quoi ?  
- Monsieur profite de son état de futur-thésard pour se faire payer une année tout frais payés en Islande pour soi-disant étudier je ne sais quel volcan, sauf qu'en voyant les photos Facebook on se rend bien compte qu'il profite plus d'être rentré au pays pour se faire toutes les bonnasses qui bougent, expliqua Norge.  
- Ice ? On parle bien d'Ice là ? demanda Tino.  
- Je te jure, ça m'a franchement étonné aussi, le rassura Niels. Mais c'est un chaud lapin en fait.

Tino sourit dans sa tasse. Il avait vraiment envie de revoir Ice ça faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Le pauvre passait plus de temps dans ses cahiers qu'autre chose.

- Donc, je reste cette nuit. Ma femme bosse demain après-midi. J'irais chercher mes affaires en début d'aprèm, j'appelle Berwald pour voir si je peux aller squatter chez lui, et après… j'improvise.  
- C'est le spirit, man, dit Niels. Un joint pour fêter ça ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Hello hello !

-Je suis de retour de Stras ! Franchement, c'est une ville géniale~ On a même réussi à faire à bouffer, je suis confiante sur mes chances de survie l'année prochaine. Bon, maintenant, la nouvelle vidéo du Grenier !

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tout le feedback et les commentaires, ça fait super plaisir !

* * *

Tino n'osait pas rentrer. Il était à l'entrée du parking de sa résidence, et regardait l'immeuble, laissant son courage s'envoler. Norge, à côté de lui, ferma à clé sa vieille voiture, avant de se diriger vers la bâtisse, ignorant Tino qui n'arrivait plus à faire un pas.

- Bon, Tino, tu te sors les doigts du cul ? fit Niels, en tapant dans le dos du plus petit. On a autre chose à foutre, comme aller se bourrer la gueule.  
- T'as déjà pris des bières, dit Norge, déjà devant, des cartons vides dans les bras.  
- Tu crois que ça va me suffire ? râla le Danois en suivant l'autre, le pack de bières en main.

Tino soupira une dernière fois, et se décida à les suivre. Tino n'était pas un homme courageux. Disons plutôt que, dans le feu de l'action, il pouvait faire n'importe quoi, mais dès qu'il prenait le temps de réfléchir c'était terminé. Il avait passé la plus mauvaise nuit de son existence, à ressasser ses souvenirs et ses bonheurs. Et maintenant… Il n'avait jamais été moins sûr de sa décision.

Monter les marches n'avait jamais été aussi dur. Ses pas étaient lourds, ses épaules pesaient, il avait l'impression de traîner un boulet à son pied. Tout le poids de la culpabilité qui s'accumulait depuis des mois –des années- venait l'accabler d'un coup. Il n'était pas sûr de faire le bon choix. Pas du tout. En fait, il était quasiment sûr de faire le mauvais, et il se donnait trois jours pour rentrer en rampant et en pleurant.

Tino n'était pas un homme amateur de changement. Quand quelque chose marchait, il s'y tenait, et il n'allait pas chercher autre chose, même si c'était mieux. Pour ne pas prendre de risques. Mais là, on ne parlait pas de changer de restau ou de forme de jean. Peut-être que ce qu'il cherchait ne valait en rien ce qu'il abandonner. Peut-être qu'il regretterait chaque jour son choix, et surtout le fait qu'il n puisse pas revenir en arrière.

Mais peut-être que l'enjeu en valait la peine. Peut-être que le risque à prendre était la clé vers la liberté et le bonheur qui lui faisaient cruellement défaut.

Finalement, il arriva devant ma porte de son appartement. Le voyage semblait avoir prit bien plus de temps que d'habitude.

Dieu qu'il détestait cette porte.

- Tu nous ouvres ?

Niels et Norge, chacun d'un côté de la porte, le firent sortir de ses pensées. Il cligna des yeux, s'excusa rapidement, et sorti les clés de sa poche.

A l'intérieur de l'appartement, la culpabilité revint, encore plus lourde.

Il n'y avait ni vestes, ni chaussures dans l'entrée. Norge et Niels installèrent rapidement les leurs, déposant les cartons vides et les packs de bières aussi histoire de faire un petit tour avant de commencer. Tino n'avait même pas encore enlevé ses gants.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait dans cet appartement, la culpabilité devenait plus lourde, et le doute plus douloureux. En traversant le salon, remplit de photos de lui, de sa femme, et d'Ebba, tous souriants et joyeux, l'hésitation devint encore plus importante. Devant un dessin d'enfant accroché au frigo, des gribouillages de toutes les couleurs et une ou deux formes qu'on pouvait deviner comme des lettres, la tristesse s'installa.

Tino arriva finalement à atteindre le comptoir, où son portable reposait. A côté, un post-it jaune sur lequel étaient griffonnés quelques mots. Le Finnois le prit avec hésitation, ayant déjà peur de ce qu'il allait y trouver.

_T'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'en conclus que t'as décidé d'aller passer la nuit chez Niels encore une fois. Les vendredis te suffisaient plus visiblement. T'aurais au moins pu prévenir, ça m'éviterait une crise cardiaque dès le matin. Et pense à prendre ton portable la prochaine fois. Je vais bosser. J'espère que tu seras là quand je reviendrai. Je t'aime._

La culpabilité s'alourdit encore plus. Vraiment, il n'était qu'un petit con qui jouait au gros bâtard. Hier, il avait complètement craqué, c'est tout. Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne devait pas…

L'écran de son portable s'alluma, le tirant de ses pensées. Il le récupéra rapidement, et tapa le mot de passe pour le déverrouiller. Un message. De Berwald.

_Tu réponds plus depuis hier soir. C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai fait une connerie ? Désolé si j'ai été con, c'est juste que… Je t'aime._

Quand Norge arriva dans la cuisine, c'était pour voir un Tino en larmes devant son portable. Le Norvégien s'approcha de son ami, pour lui frotter le dos. Le Finnois sembla se calmer un peu, et demanda :

- Dis… Tu crois que je prends la mauvaise décision ?  
- Pas du tout. Je pense que c'est la meilleure décision que t'aies prise depuis que t'es marié.

Il laissa quelques instants passer, avant de rajouter :

- Mais… T'as totalement le droit de douter. Le droit de pleurer. Ça serait même bizarre que tu ne le fasses pas. Mais n'oublies pas ce qui est en jeu. Ta liberté. Et ton bonheur. Il est encore temps de changer d'avis, mais sois sûr de faire le bon choix. Une vie sûre et confortable mais une vie qui n'est pas la tienne, ou une vie risquée mais heureuse, une vie où tu es toi-même ?  
- Je sais… je sais quel choix est le bon, je sais quel choix je veux faire… C'est juste que… Partir de leurs vies, comme ça… Je me sens coupable. Tellement coupable.  
- Soit con et égoïste pour une fois Tino. Et pour commencer, téléphone à ton Jules.  
- Mais… Je lui dis quoi ?  
- Téléphone.

Tino obéit. Comme il aurait dû l'écouter depuis le début. Il prit son téléphone, et chercha le numéro de Berwald dans son répertoire.

Il resta quelques secondes à le regarder, sans oser faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis, alors que Norge allait le faire pour lui, il se décida à l'appeler.

Une sonnerie.

Il commençait à respirer mal.

Deux sonneries.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Trois sonneries.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le post-it. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le téléphone. Il ne pouvait pas –il ne _devait _pas- abandonner sa femme et sa fille.

Quatre sonneries.

Il fallait qu'il dise à Berwald que tout était fini, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec lui, et tant pis si ça faisait mal.

Berwald décrocha.

Tino serra encore plus son portable. Ses jointures en étaient blanches. Il tremblait. Norge se rapprocha de lui, paniqué, lui attrapant le bras.

- Je…

Putain. Putain. Comment lui dire ? Pourquoi il venait de changer d'avis ? C'était quoi son avis pour commencer ? Il devait faire quoi là ? Ah oui ? Dire à Berwald que c'était fini, et qu'il préférait ne pas faillir à son rôle de mari et de père ? Et comment lui dire, hein ? Est-ce qu'il voulait seulement lui dire ?

- Allô ?

Le simple fait d'entendre la voix de Berwald amena Tino dans ses derniers retranchements. D'un coup, il se mit à pleurer, faisant sursauter Norge, qui essaya de le prendre maladroitement dans ses bras, ne sachant que faire.

- Putain Berwald… Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime…

Entendre la voix de Berwald lui donnait envie d'être égoïste. Egoïste à en crever. Sans même remarquer Norge qui le tenait, Tino, en larmes, se laissa glisser par terre, le dos contre le meuble de cuisine.

- Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime…  
- Tino ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? entendit Norge à l'autre bout du fil.  
- Berwald… Je sais pas quoi faire… Mais faut que je parte d'ici…

Le Norvégien sourit en regardant son ami, avant de quitter la pièce, à la recherche de Niels. Le grand gaillard était dans la chambre de Tino et de sa femme, occupé à remplir une valise avec toutes les fringues du Finnois. Il lui sourit en le voyant entrer, avant de lui montrer un vieux T-shirt d'un groupe de metal qui semblait avoir bien vécu.

- Tu te souviens quand on avait troller à un concert de je sais plus quoi en mode gros métalleux ? Tino avait le T-shirt là… Et c'est de là que date… Ce trou de cigarette ! fit le Danois en montrant un trou sur la manche. Parce qu'on avait fait une bagarre de clopes. Et ça me manque, les bagarres de clopes, tu veux jamais en faire.  
- Tu m'étonnes, soupira Norge. Et c'était un concert de la Star Ac', pour accompagner nos cousines.  
- Je me souviens même plus d'à quel point c'était horrible, j'étais trop bourré.

Norge se contenta de soupirer, en pliant correctement les chemises que Niels avaient jetées dans la valise. Décidemment, ce gars d'arriverait _jamais _à plier deux putains de sapes correctement. –Enfin, Norge pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, c'était son frère qui lui avait apprit trois mois avant.

- Faudrait que je demande à Tino de me prêter son porno, dit Niels, dont seules les fesses dépassaient de l'armoire. Il a pas mal de trucs intéressant le cochon…  
- C'est pas trop le moment. Tu sais quoi, vas l'aider à remplir les cartons, je termine la valise.  
- Oh, tu veux garder les pornos pour toi ? sourit le plus grand en sortant la tête du placard. Si tu veux, on peut « regarder » à deux…  
- Va chier.

Niels sortit en riant de la pièce, partant à la recherche de Tino. Le Finnois sortait justement de la cuisine, son portable en main, et s'essuyait les yeux en souriant. Le Danois s'approcha de son ami, un peu paniqué.

- Vieux, ça va ? Chialer ou rire, il faut choisir…  
- Mais oui, ça va, abruti, plaisanta Tino en effaçant les dernières larmes sur ses joues. On peut… On peut amener mes affaires directement chez Berwald. Il veut bien de moi.  
- Ah bah ça, je commençais à désespérer. Vu ton caractère, je me disais que personne ne voudrait t'adopter.

Le plus petit prit un air faussement choqué, avant de donner un coup dans le bras de l'autre.

- Petit con va. Suce ma bite, mon caractère est parfait. Je suis parfait.  
- Si tu le dis, si tu le dis, rit Niels. On commence les cartons ? Y'a quoi à prendre ?  
- Occupe-toi des bouquins, dit Tino en allant chercher les cartons dans l'entrée. Les miens, c'est tous ceux en finnois, en same, en russe, en allemand et en anglais.

- Rien que ça, soupira Niels en regardant la taille des étagères autour de la télévision.

Le Finnois roula des yeux en lui jetant un carton à la tête.

- Y'en a pas tellement. Pour ceux en suédois et ceux en français, je m'en occuperai après.

Pendant que le Danois s'affairait à deviner la langue des bouquins qu'il trouvait, Tino fouillait une des armoires à la recherche des accessoires de son laptop. Il retomba sur ses affaires de cours, qu'il sortit en grimaçant à cause du poids. Ca, à embarquer. Un autre carton de l'armoire contenait une montagne de photos et de dessins. Des dessins d'Ebba, et des photos de famille. Avec un sourire triste, il sortit le carton. Il tria rapidement ce qu'il y avait dedans, prenant quelques photos de sa fille seule et toutes celles où ils étaient tous les deux dessus, ainsi que quelques-uns des dessins.

- Ouh, t'as des bouquins cochons, entendit-il dire Niels. Tu me le prêteras, celui-là ?

Tino leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se retourner en soupirant pour voir ce que lui montrait Niels.

- C'est pas à moi, celui-là. Je lis pas de trucs érotiques, je préfère un bon porno.  
- Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais aussi en vidant ton armoire, rit le Danois en reposant le livre à sa place. Enfin, je pense avoir fait le tour. Je descends déjà ça, je te ramène une bière et j'attaque la cuisine ?  
- Fais-toi plais'.


	8. Chapitre 7

Hello !

C'est assez short pour moi en ce moment, j'ai pas trop le temps de taper et encore moins de lire, donc bon... En plus Internet a tendance à couper de manière inopinée.

Ma rentrée est lundi, mais je pars dès samedi, et je ne sais pas si j'ai Internet à l'appart. Si j'arrive pas à répondre à des commentaires ou quoi d'ici là, c'est pas que je vous ignore, c'est juste que la vie est une salope.

(C'est pas le dernier chapitre ! Il en reste encore quelques-uns en stock.) "Vacances" est à la correction... Et sinon... mmh rien de spécial à ajouter. Je vous biche tous, et merci pour le feedback !

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, tous les cartons étaient remplis. La plupart étaient descendus, et un voyage suffirait pour le reste. L'appartement était propre et rangé, mais plus vide qu'avant. Après avoir fait un dernier tour du propriétaire, Tino ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu ici. Tout son bordel avait disparu, les étagères semblaient vides, les vieilles consoles étaient remballées, son mug favori ne traînait pas dans l'évier, et les photos avaient changé. Norge avait remplacé la grande photo au-dessus de la table de la salle à manger, sur laquelle Tino apparaissait à côté de sa fille et de sa femme, par une de la même taille trouvée dans l'armoire et sur laquelle étaient seulement Ebba et sa mère. Et la photo dans un des cadres, une photo de la famille de Tino, avait laissé place à une photo d'Ebba et d'Hanatamago.

Hanatamago qui était justement dans les bras de son maître, un peu perdue par tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

- Tino, t'étais sérieux quand tu disais que t'embarquais ta chienne ? soupira Norge.  
- Quoi ? râla ledit Tino en serrant la boule de poil blanche plus près de lui. Elle est trop mignonne ! Je peux pas l'abandonner ! C'est _ma _chienne. Et de toute façon, ma femme la supporte pas.  
- N'empêche c'est marrant, je me suis toujours dit que t'allais finir punk à chien, mais pas avec _ce genre _de chien, rit Niels en grattant la tête du bichon.  
- Ecoute pas ce grand con, Hana. Un jour, toi aussi tu te transformeras en féroce Rottweiler et tu vas le manger.

Norge soupira devant un tel étalage de bêtise des deux autres, avant de demander en soulevant un des derniers cartons :

- T'as bien laissé une lettre ?  
- Oui maman… dit Tino.  
- T'as bien fait comme je t'ai dit, sans préciser dedans que c'était pour jouer au tape-cul ?  
- Oui maman…  
- T'as bien photocopié tous les papiers que je t'ai demandés ?  
- Oui maman…  
- Pourquoi Tino devrait pas dire qu'il part pour se faire un mec ? demanda Niels, un peu perdu.  
- Il s'apprête à _divorcer. _Il vaut mieux qu'il ait toutes les chances de son côté et qu'il évite de parler des trucs qu'on pourrait retenir contre lui, expliqua Norge. D'ailleurs, faudrait commencer les papiers et trouver un avocat… Ludwig, tu sais, le frère de Gilbert, est avocat depuis quelques mois maintenant, mais il est pas spécialisé dans les divorces, mais peut-être que il connait quelqu'un, et…

Tino lança un regard hagard à son ami. Il commençait _déjà _à se prendre la tête. Ça commençait _déjà _à le faire chier. Profondément.

- Norge, le prend pas mal, mais tout de suite là maintenant, j'en ai rien à foutre. Tout ce que j'ai envie de faire là, c'est d'aller chez Berwald, et de me bourrer la gueule jusqu'à ce que je croie m'appeler Petite Fleur Mignonne. Alors t'es bien gentil, mais ta gueule.

Niels rit de bon cœur, avant d'embarquer par le bras un Norge relativement choqué hors de l'appartement, portant le dernier carton sous l'autre bras.

Tino, lui, se retourna pour fermer la porte de son appartement, une dernière fois. Non, pas son appartement. L'appartement qui ne contenait plus aucune trace de son passage, mis à part une lettre et une bague sur la table de la cuisine.

Il eut envie de pleurer, et d'y retourner.

Hanatamago aboya à ses pieds. Il lui sourit, ferma la porte une dernière fois, et mit la clé sous le paillasson.

* * *

Le voyage vers chez Berwald se fit dans le silence. A l'arrière, Tino caressait sa chienne en regardant dehors, Norge roulait le vieux van sans dire un mot et même Niels n'osait pas faire de bruit, se contentant de montrer les directions vers l'adresse que lui avait donné Tino et de fumer le plus silencieusement possible.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement dans un quartier résidentiel pas trop loin du centre ville. Norge soupira. Il détestait ce quartier. C'était pas tellement qu'il était moche ou les gens cons, mais c'était surtout que c'était impossible de s'y retrouver. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant ce qui semblait des heures, Niels finit par lui désigner un bâtiment avec le bon numéro. Norge s'engouffra dans la cour intérieure du bâtiment, une bâtisse pas trop vieille mais loin d'être impeccable d'un étage.

- Tu crois que c'est ici ? demanda Norge en voyant des adolescents se prélasser en fumant sur le balcon de l'étage.  
- Ouais, répondit Niels en ouvrant la porte. Mon pote, tu sais, Lars, vit dans un truc comme ça juste à côté. T'as un grand appart en haut et deux petits en bas.

Tout ça sembla réveiller Tino, qui ouvrit sa portière pour laisser Hanatamago se dégourdir les pattes. Niels, lui, jeta son mégot au sol avant d'aller ouvrir le coffre de la vieille voiture.

Un homme, grand et blond, sortit du bâtiment. Norge le jaugea, quelques instants. Un truc de sûr, il était flippant. Sous ses lunettes, son regard semblait prêt à te fusiller. Sûrement le type de mec à appeler les flics pour tout bruit au dessus de cinquante décibels après dix heures.

Vache, Tino allait avoir des voisins effrayants. Alors qu'il allait faire une critique, Tino l'ignora purement et simplement pour aller se jeter dans les bras du gars flippant.

- Be !

En toute honnêteté, Norge n'avait rien vu venir. Il se remercia mentalement d'être long à la détente. Ca l'aurait foutu mal, d'avoir critiqué le nouveau Jules de son ami. Mais n'empêche, Tino avait des goûts bizarres… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouvait ?

En voyant le regard de Berwald s'adoucir alors qu'il serrait dans ses bras un Tino en larmes, en le voyant chuchoter des mots pour lui remonter le moral, Norge comprit.

- Norgeounet, viens m'aider à décharger ! gueula Niels, la tête dans le coffre.  
- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça je te castre, menaça le Norvégien en se dirigeant vers lui.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à descendre les quelques cartons de la vieille bagnole, Berwald arriva près d'eux, Tino englué à sa taille.

- C'est Berwald, sourit le Finnois, comme pour cacher ses dernières larmes. Il est Suédois, mais il est pas trop habitué au norvégien et au danois, alors parlez pas trop vite, hein ? Be, je te présente Niels, le grand con, et Heiko, dit Norge, dit la Barrette.  
- Personne ne m'appelle « La Barrette ».  
- Un Suédois ? beugla Niels. Tu veux me tuer Tino ? Je veux bien que l'autre ce soit une conne, mais la plaquer pour un _Suédois !_

Le Finnois se contenta de rouler des yeux. Niels ne changerait jamais…

- Au lieu d'ouvrir ta grande gueule, râla Norge, aide à tout rentrer.

Rentrer les cartons se fit relativement rapidement. Les ados qui fumaient étaient descendus les aider, et Niels leur dit de rester pour boire un coup pendant que Norge roulait des yeux devant l'habitude de son ami de faire comme chez lui environ… partout. (C'est pour ça qu'il ne l'amènerait jamais chez sa mère. Ce con serait capable de se balader à poil dans toute la maison sans problème.)

Tino profita du fait que Norge passait un savon à Niels devant les ados qui n'osaient rien dire pour faire le tour de l'appartement de Berwald. Rien de bien personnel dedans c'était un logement de fonction simple, pas très beau ni très grand mais qui avait le mérite d'être propre. Plus que l'appart de Norge et Niels qui ressemblait à un squat. (Au moins, c'était des chinchillas et des rats qu'ils avaient. Ces bêtes ne puaient pas, c'était déjà ça)

- C'est pas terrible, mais bon… fit Berwald à Tino alors qu'ils déposaient sa valise dans la chambre. J'ai pas vraiment le droit de changer quoi que ce soit.  
- Mais arrête de t'inquiéter, sourit le Finnois avant d'embrasser le plus grand.

Il venait de décider que maintenant, embrasser Berwald était ce qu'il préférait. Maintenant, il n'avait plus le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait envahi la première fois. Il n'avait plus l'impression que ce n'était qu'une illusion, comme les quelques fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, complètement ivres. C'était juste… Réel. Chaleureux. Quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir comme chez lui.

Dans le salon, Niels les appela. C'était l'heure de boire, qu'il disait. Avec lui, c'était toujours l'heure de boire, sauf quand il voulait fumer.

- Faut fêter ça, rit le Danois quand Tino et Berwald arrivèrent dans le salon.

Il leur tendit à chacun un verre d'une bouteille de vodka qu'il avait ramenée, verre que tout le monde prit avec plaisir.

- A ta nouvelle vie, Tino ! dit Norge en portant un toast. En espérant qu'elle soit mieux que l'ancienne !  
- Pas sûr, ajouta Niels. C'est avec un _Suédois._

Tino rit en voyant Norge commencer à en foutre une à Niels, devant les adolescents médusés. Alors, il se serra un peu plus contre Berwald en souriant.

Bien sûr qu'elle serait mieux que l'ancienne.


	9. Chapitre 8

Boshur

Je sais pas pourquoi tout le monde pense que la femme de Tino c'est une pute.

* * *

Elle était toujours crevée en rentrant du boulot. Elle n'avait qu'une envie à chaque fois, un bain chaud, de la musique calme et un grand verre de vin. Et ce soir, considérant le fait que sa fille était chez sa belle-mère, et le prendrait bien avec son mari, son bain. Un bon bain tous les deux. C'était sûrement ce qu'il fallait pour raviver les choses, non ? Tino avait toujours aimé les bains en couple. Il avait choisi la baignoire pour qu'ils y soient confortablement installés lors de leurs soirées rien que tous les deux.

Si il était rentré. Il avait intérêt. Il était parti la veille au soir -sûrement chez Niels -sans prévenir personne. Elle s'en était rendue compte le matin, en se réveillant. Elle avait paniqué pendant quelques minutes, craignant le pire –surtout considérant le fait qu'il ne répondait pas à son portable, qu'elle avait retrouvé quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine, verrouillé, comme d'habitude. Elle avait soupiré, et décidé que vu qu'elle n'avait pas reçu d'appel de la police ou de l'hôpital, c'était qu'il allait bien. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en faire plus longtemps elle reprenait bientôt son service à l'hôpital. Elle devait se préparer.

En rentrant dans l'appartement, elle reconnu immédiatement son odeur. Il était de retour. Elle sourit, le poids de sa journée s'allégeant un peu sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, un bon bain avec lui. Ça allait les rapprocher. Ils en avaient besoin. Elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Parce que si Tino s'était autant éloigné d'elle, c'était sûrement parce qu'elle ne le laissait pas trop faire ce qu'il voulait, non ? Mais elle voulait le protéger. Traîner avec des drogués comme Niels ou Heiko n'étaient pas bon pour lui, maintenant qu'il était marié et père de famille. Mais elle était prête à faire des concessions, si ça pouvait sauver son couple.

Même si l'odeur de Tino remplissait l'appartement, quelque chose était différent. Ses chaussures, qui traînaient habituellement dans l'entrée, n'étaient pas là. C'était pas trop son genre de faire le ménage peut-être que lui aussi cherchait un moyen d'arranger les choses de son côté ? C'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était mignon.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle était impeccablement rangée, débarrassée des mugs et bols à café que son mari avait tendance à laisser s'amonceler dans l'évier ou sur les plans de travail. En fait, la seule chose qui n'était pas à sa place, c'était une enveloppe sur la table. Encore une facture, sûrement.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise, posant son sac à main au sol. Enfin assise. Elle n'en pouvait plus de passer ses journées debout. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur à l'enveloppe, qui n'était pas fermée. Son prénom était griffonné sur le dos.

Doucement, elle en sortit la lettre qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. En même temps, une bague lui tomba dans la main, bague qu'elle regarda d'un air interrogateur. Elle la connaissait, non ?

En lisant les premiers mots de la lettre, elle savait d'où elle la connaissait.

C'était l'alliance de son mari.

Et ça, c'était une lettre de rupture. Un peu gondolée, parce que des larmes avaient coulé dessus, mais une lettre de rupture.

Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle lisait. Oh non, elle ne voulait pas. Tout ça, c'était un cauchemar, une mauvaise blague, une erreur… Non ?

_Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas mentir plus longtemps. J'aime pas mentir, et de toute façon, je mens très mal. J'ai plus envie de ressembler à ce que les gens veulent voir, j'ai plus envie de raconter ce que les gens veulent entendre._

_Il faut que je parte. Je sais que ça paraît précipité, mais au fond, ça l'est pas tellement que ça, hein ? On l'a vu venir. On fonçait droit dans le mur. Mais, c'est pas mon genre de faire demi-tour. J'ai décidé d'essayer de l'escalader. J'avais pas envie de rester à son pied pendant des années, à me poser des milliers questions et à regretter des milliers de choses. Ça aurait gâché ma vie, ça aurait gâché la tienne. On ne vit qu'une fois, alors ça serait con de perdre notre seule chance. Alors je vais tenter ma chance. Ailleurs. Même si ça me déchire le cœur. _

_Je te dois des explications. Tu mérites quand même de savoir pourquoi je pars, comme ça. C'est que… depuis qu'on est ensemble, j'ai changé. J'ai changé pour te plaire, j'ai changé pour toi. Mais au fond, je souffrais de ne pas être moi-même. Alors, je faisais semblant d'être heureux, parce que les gens bien sont heureux. Et je voulais être quelqu'un de bien pour toi et Ebba, même si ça signifiait que je devais renoncer au bonheur. J'ai renoncé à mes loisirs, j'ai renoncé à mes rêves, j'ai renoncé à ma musique, j'ai renoncé à ma langue, j'ai renoncé à ma culture, j'ai renoncé à mes amis. _

_Mais il y a quelques mois, j'ai… Rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui m'a fait comprendre qu'on pouvait aimer et être aimé en étant soi-même. En étant libre. Parce qu'au fond, qu'est-ce que je suis, moi ? Je suis un gamin. Un gamin qui a besoin de plus de liberté que ce qu'on lui donne. Et, à ses côtés… Je suis heureux. _

_Mais… je tenais à ce que tu saches que je ne t'ai jamais trompée. Et… Je t'ai vraiment aimée. De tout mon cœur. Pour avoir accepté de changer à ce point pour te plaire, c'était que mon amour existait vraiment. Mais parfois, les gens changent, évoluent, leurs sentiments aussi, et leurs chemins qui s'étaient croisés à un moment de leur vie se séparent. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça. Mais je préfère qu'on se sépare maintenant, plutôt que l'on se rende compte dans vingt ans qu'on a rien à faire là. T'es encore jeune, t'es belle, t'es gentille. Tu trouveras quelqu'un, j'en suis sûr. Quelqu'un qui sera vraiment heureux de cette vie simple. _

_Mais ce quelqu'un, ça ne sera pas moi. Désolé._

_Dis à Ebba que je l'aime et que je m'occupe bien d'Hana pour elle._

_Tino._

C'était pas tout à fait comme ça qu'elle imaginait sa soirée.

Un bain chaud, une clope, un grand verre de vodka. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Ou mieux, elle voulait se réveiller, elle voulait que quelqu'un vienne la sortir de son cauchemar.

Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine à tout moment.

Putain. Pourquoi elle avait été aussi conne. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait emprisonné Tino dans une cage dorée, et maintenant qu'elle voulait l'ouvrir un peu pour le laisser dégourdir ses ailes, elle découvrait qu'il avait fait un trou au fond et qu'il venait de s'envoler, sans se retourner.

On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était lente à réagir. Elle n'avait jamais cru ce qu'on disait. Putain.

C'était une blague. Forcément. Elle se leva, et se dirigea, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, dans le salon. Tous les livres de Tino –la grande majorité- avaient déserté les étagères, son ordinateur portable s'était envolé, tout comme les vieilles consoles. Les photos n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il n'apparaissait sur aucune. La quasi-intégralité des CDs avait disparu. Maintenant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir Tino. Quitte à écouter sa musique de fou toute la journée. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Dans la chambre, son armoire était vide. Elle qui se plaignait de ne jamais avoir assez de place dans la sienne était servie. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle donnerait tous ses vêtements, toutes ses photos, tous ses meubles, tout son appartement maintenant vide et froid pour avoir son mari à ses côtés.

Cette nuit là, elle ne pu pas dormir dans le lit trop grand. Elle s'enroula dans une couverture dans un coin du canapé et ne bougea plus.


	10. Chapitre 9

Hublot

Je n'ai pas d'excuses  
Enfin j'en ai des milliers mais là n'est pas la question

Donc, avant que j'oublie, je profite que j'ai le temps et je vous laisse un petit chapitre avant d'aller en cours ! (J'aime la fac, où c'est parfaitement normal de commencer sa journée à 17h)

Petite remarque: Je n'ai rien contre IKEA j'apprends même le suédois et mon appart et ma maison sont des show-rooms IKEA alors le premier qui dit que je suis IKErAciste est une mauvaise langue et non je me suis pas améliorée en jeux de mots

* * *

Tino avait fait le fier au début, heureux de sa liberté nouvelle, mais il faisait déjà moins le malin plus tard, quand il devait courir après les papiers. Après le premier mois extrêmement difficile où elle avait tenté tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le récupérer –allant du rencard au chantage désespéré en passant par les myriades d'excuses-, sa future-ex-femme avait comprit que c'était vain et refusait désormais toute rencontre sans leurs avocats respectifs.

Faute de moyens, Tino avait finalement choisit de prendre Ludwig comme avocat. Il était débutant, il ne s'était jamais occupé d'un divorce, mais c'était quelqu'un de sérieux et motivé, et surtout qui lui faisait une sacrée réduction. –Norge râlait comme quoi il ne faillait prendre une connaissance comme avocat, mais comme c'était pas Norge qui allait l'aider à payer, Tino l'ignorait.

En plus, la procédure était relativement simple au final. Tino ne voulait rien récupérer. Ni l'appart, ni les meubles.

« Tout vient de chez IKEA. C'est pas comme si ils avaient une valeur quelconque. »

Le seul truc sur lequel ils ne s'entendaient pas, c'était la garde d'Ebba. Pour le moment, Tino la voyait une fois par semaine sa mère la déposait chez les parents de Tino le dimanche matin, et Tino arrivait une demi-heure après elle et passait la journée avec sa fille. En restant chez ses parents, en allant voir sa sœur ou son frère, ou en sortant. Mais jamais il ne l'amena chez Berwald. Pas avant que le divorce ne soit prononcé.

Les parents de Tino n'étaient pas très contents de tout ça, surtout sa mère. Elle adorait sa belle-fille, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tino l'avait quittée pour une quelconque pouffe. Ledit Tino décida de ne pas lui prévenir que ladite pouffe était un homme, connaissant sa très religieuse mère et n'ayant pas trop envie de se faire jeter dehors. Son frère avait mieux réagi et le gratifia même d'un « Okay. » qui venait du fond du cœur, et sa grande sœur Tarja avait décidé qu'elle adorait Berwald, qu'il était cent fois mieux que la « psycho » et squattait le plus clair de son temps dans son appart, bien contente que son frère ait trouvé « un homme, un vrai ». (En râlant parce que c'était loin d'être son cas accessoirement.)

La petite, elle, ne comprenait pas trop tout ce qui se passait. Elle savait juste que tout ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle voulait que son papa revienne avec sa maman, comme avant. Elle voulait qu'Hanatamago revienne, elle voulait que sa maman arrête de pleurer, elle voulait que son papa fasse partir les cauchemars comme avant.

- Iskä, demanda-t-elle un jour, Pourquoi tu reviens plus à la maison ? Parce que je voulais pas parler en français ?

Tino l'avait prise dans ses bras, avant de lui dire doucement :

- Mais non. T'y es pour rien là-dedans. C'est juste que parfois… les gens changent.

- Tu mets plus les mêmes habits et t'as des piercings moches partout.

- Hey, j'en ai quatre pour le moment et ils sont très bien, rit Tino en donnant une petite chiquenaude à sa fille. Mais… les gens changent et les sentiments aussi. Et j'étais plus amoureux de ta maman. Je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Alors, si tu trouves un autre enfant mieux que moi, tu vas plus m'aimer non plus ?

Tino ne dit rien sur le coup, trop étonné par la question. Et puis, il sourit tristement, en serrant plus fort Ebba contre lui.

- Bien sûr que non. Toi c'est pas pareil. Jamais je te remplacerai. Je t'aime trop. Et puis, de toute façon, t'es la meilleure des filles.

Alors Ebba était un peu rassurée. Son papa avait l'air plus heureux comme ça, même si elle était un peu triste que ça soit sans elle.

Tino avait réussi à se faire à sa nouvelle vie. Il détestait toujours autant son boulot, mais avait décidé d'arrêter se lécher les pieds de son patron pour une augmentation qu'il ne lui filera pas. Il se contentait d'aller bosser, en mettant assez d'argent de côté pour payer le divorce. Après il verra ce qu'il fera. De toute façon, il allait sûrement se faire virer. Il avait refait ses piercings et encore plus de tatouages, et se mettait du crayon sous les yeux avant d'aller bosser juste pour provoquer l'abruti qui travaillait en face de lui et trouvait toute cette débauche abominable. Mais on vend difficilement des maisons habillé comme ça.

Il passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Niels, Norge et Berwald. Toujours à squatter dans un des appartements, ou dans un bar. Le premier vendredi soir où ils avaient passé la porte de l'Incongru ensemble, le barman avait pratiquement sauté au-dessus du comptoir pour les prendre tous les quatre dans les bras, content que « ses chéris se soient enfin retrouvés » –Tino appris à ce moment-là que Norge et Niels y passaient tous leurs mardis soir à se plaindre de lui et de comment il les ignorait.

Ice aussi avait _plutôt bien_ réagit. Quand il était arrivé chez Norge avec ses parents, il avait été légèrement choqué de voir Tino tranquillement jouer à la NES avec Niels sur le canapé. Sa première réaction avait été de lui en coller une –grosse- en le traitant de lent, avant de le serrer dans ses bras en pleurant. (Les parents regardaient la scène sans trop savoir quoi faire, et Norge se contenta de leur dire qu'il leur expliquerait plus tard)

Hanatamago se foutait de tout ça, elle avait sa gamelle.

Tino avait décidé de poursuivre ses rêves. Surtout qu'il savait qu'il en avait plusieurs réalistes. Déjà, il avait aussi décidé de motiver Berwald à poursuivre les siens. Parce qu'il avait bien compris que la seule raison pour laquelle le Suédois s'était repu dans sa vie d'employé, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui.

Il voulait devenir instituteur, on lui avait dit qu'il faisait peur. Il voulait écrire des livres, on lui avait dit qu'il ferait mieux d'apprendre à décortiquer un ordinateur. Il voulait faire sa vie avec qui il voulait, on lui avait dit qu'une famille c'est une femme, un mari et des mômes. Il voulait voir ses gamins, on les lui avait prit en s'arrangeant pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais les revoir.

Alors Tino avait ressorti les vieux fichiers Word de son ordinateur, ceux qu'il avait commencés à rédiger quand il avait quinze ans, et il recommença son bouquin de zéro, plus motivé que jamais. Parce qu'il savait que le fait de le voir écrire allait pousser Berwald à faire de même, parce que Berwald aimait à penser « Si les autres y arrivent, pourquoi pas moi ? »

Il avait eu raison. Pendant un mois, Berwald se contentait de le regarder, adossé au mur à côté de lui, un café en main. Et un jour, alors que Tino rentrait du boulot, il vit que sur la table de la cuisine s'amoncelaient des tonnes d'aquarelles, de feutres, de crayons de couleurs, de papiers froissés, d'eau et de stylos, et un Berwald qui travaillait activement au milieu de tout ça, de l'encre plein le visage et les mains. En voyant le Finnois arriver, il s'était contenté de lui montrer la feuille sur laquelle il dessinait, qui avait déjà quelques jolies illustrations dessus. Et avec un grand sourire de gamin que Tino n'aurait jamais pensé voir sur le visage de Berwald, le Suédois demanda simplement lequel, à son avis, plairait le plus aux enfants. Tino avait juste souri.

Et quatre mois après le début de la procédure, Tino se prépara une dernière fois pour aller au tribunal. Quand il en sortira, il sera vraiment libre. Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.


	11. Chapitre 10

"Ouais, tu vas à la fac, c'est trop coule, tu vas rien foutre !"  
"'Tin tu vas en Histoire ? Mais tu vas rien glander pendant 3 ans... Ah tu veux faire au moins 5 en plus ? Rien glander, c'est ce que je disais."  
"Tu verras t'auras le temps de profiter à fond de tout"  
"T'as jamais eu besoin de bosser de ta vie, c'est pa sà la fac que ça va commencer !"

Bande de connards.  
Et mythomanes.

J'en pouvais tellement plus, le nez dans mes bouquins, que voilà un chapitre !  
Mais honnêtement, j'ai jamais autant bossé de ma vie, je suis pas habituée. (Basiquement j'ai un DS d'Histoire Moderne j'ai 100 pages à apprendre en un week-end mais 100 pages c'est parce qu'il me manque deux des livres sur lesquels je suis interrogée ils sont commandés mais pas pressé d'arriver... En plus j'aime pas l'Histoire moderne. J'aime tellement pas ça que je me suis arrangée pour avoir plus d'heures de langue que d'Histoire -c'est que Moderne ce semestre- et je me retrouve à apprendre 5 langues dont 4 en débutante. Et Anglais. D'ailleurs j'ai un exposé à préparer sur les relations franco-anglaises mais ça ça va c'est des recherches gratuites sur mon OTP)

Bon, fini de me plaindre, même si comme ça vous comprenez mon soudain ralentissement d'activité, et voilà un chapitre, court, certes, mais avec des vrais morceaux de mots dedans !

Merci encore pour tout le feedback, ça fait énormément plaisir et c'est extrêmement motivant ça me donne envie d'avoir un Empire, le même que Charles Quint mais en mieux parce que je dirigerais tout  
Ouais en fait pour ça il faudrait que je me marie au Prince des Habsbourg même si ils dirigent maintenant juste les vastes contrées de Nulle Part...  
Mais ils viennent d'Alsace.  
Mais j'aurais _Lorraine_ dans mon nom.  
A méditer

* * *

Ludwig avait fait un travail impeccable. Tino avait déjà entendu parler de la part de Gilbert de l'incroyable efficacité de Ludwig, mais il devait bien avouer que c'était impressionnant de voir ça en vrai. Et très utile. Grâce à lui, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Il aurait la garde d'Ebba une semaine sur deux. Ils avaient déjà commencé à meubler la chambre d'amis chez Berwald. Enfin, surtout Tino. Parce qu'il savait que tout ça rendait Berwald triste. Ca lui rappelait que lui, il ne pouvait plus voir ses fils. Il devait se contenter d'un coup de fil les lundis et mercredis soirs. Tino avait horreur de le voir triste –et Dieux savent combien ça arrivait…-, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, mis à part lui faire découvrir Skype et lui remonter le moral en essayant de lui cuisiner quelque chose. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Berwald ne pouvait pas voir ses fils, et c'était injuste.

En sortant du tribunal, Tino avait un grand sourire. Sa désormais ex-femme, elle, était bien moins heureuse. En fait, elle était à la limite des larmes. C'était terminé.

Deux de ses amies et son père l'attendaient devant le tribunal, et la jeune femme essaya de leur sourire, pour leur montrer que ça allait, même si personne n'était dupe. Elle venait de divorcer.

Tino, lui, ne les regarda même pas. Parce que devant le tribunal, étaient assis Niels, Norge, Ice et Berwald, qui se levèrent en le voyant arriver. Le Finnois leur sourit, se sentant commencer à pleurer tellement il était heureux. Et puis, sans s'en rendre compte, il couru et sauta dans les bras de Berwald. Le plus grand n'avait rien vu venir et faillit tomber en se retrouvant avec son Roméo accroché à lui et l'embrassant comme si plus rien d'autre au monde n'existait. Enfin, il s'en serait bien moqué, de se retrouver par terre. Pour lui non plus, plus rien d'autre au monde n'existait.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et celle-ci fut assez violente. Niels n'aimait visiblement pas savoir qu'un Suédois pouvait être heureux devant lui et lui avait fait sauter le bouchon de la bouteille de champagne à la tronche.

- Allez ! On va fêter ça ! Tous au bar, le vieux va nous faire une putain de réduc !

Berwald se détacha en grognant de Tino, et se fit choper le bras sans délicatesse aucune par le Danois qui le traîna vers l'arrêt de bus, tous les deux suivis de près par Ice qui n'était pas très motivé, comme à son habitude.

Tino allait les rejoindre quand Norge lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir. Le Finnois haussa un sourcil, et Norge se contenta d'un coup de tête derrière lui.

Sa désormais ex-femme approchait, les larmes aux yeux, soutenue par ses amies. Son père, lui, lançait un regard noir à Tino plus loin.

- Un mec… Tu m'as plaquée pour un mec…  
- Je…

Norge ne laissa même pas à Tino le temps de s'expliquer. Il s'interposa entre les deux, les bras croisés et le regard dur. Pour tout avouer, il attendait cette altercation. Presque avec impatience, malgré son masque apathique.

- Oui, il t'a plaquée pour un mec. Il a toujours été bi, je te rappelle, pas la peine de faire la choquée. Mais je te déconseille de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide à cause de ça. Comme, par exemple, aller demander une révision du jugement. Ca serait de l'homophobie, tu sais ? Et ces conneries peuvent aller très, très loin. Donc, chérie, merci de le laisser tranquille et bonne fin de vie.

Et avec ça, le Norvégien attrapa le bras de Tino qui était trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit et l'entraîna dans la direction que Niels et les autres avaient prit quelques instants plus tôt.

Alors qu'ils étaient à mis chemin, le Finnois se reprit, secoua la tête et s'arrêta net.

- Norge, mais pourquoi t'as été si agressif ? C'était pas la peine de réagir au quart de tour comme ça…  
- Oh, vraiment ? demanda distraitement l'autre. C'est vrai. Peut-être. Du coup j'ai été trop vite. J'ai pas eu le temps de lui cracher à la gueule tout ce que je voulais. Pourtant je le sais. J'arrête pas de le dire à Niels. « Ca sert à rien d'être agressif comme ça si c'est pour finir en une minute trente. Enfin l'avantage c'est qu'on a pas besoin de prendre de tours, parce que tu… »

Tino se pinça l'arête du nez, désespéré par ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ami.

- Norge, trop d'informations. Tais-toi voir. Et pourquoi t'es stressé comme ça, calme-toi !

Le Norvégien se tourna aussi, et laissa s'échapper un petit soupir.

- Rien, c'est juste que… Tu viens de divorcer. C'est… je sais pas. Etrange. Etrange, voilà le mot. Pas étrange dans le mauvais sens du terme, mais étrange… Je sais pas comment réagir.

Le Finnois mit sa main sur le bras de son ami, souriant tristement. L'autre lui rendit maladroitement son sourire, avant de sursauter de frayeur quand Tino leva d'un coup les deux bras en l'air en rigolant comme un gamin.

- Putain j'ai divorcé ! C'est trop génial !

Il avait vraiment l'air d'un môme avec son cardigan trop grand et son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Vraiment, Norge le préférait vraiment comme ça. Un gamin innocent et prêt à découvrir le monde.

- Norge j'ai trop envie de me bourrer la gueule et de baiser Be jusqu'à pas d'heure ce soir ! Alors bouge-toi le bus va passer !

Bon, peut-être pas innocent. Vraiment, Norge le préférait comme ça.


	12. Chapitre 11

Hej people

J'ai pas pu poster plus tôt, j'étais super occupée ces derniers temps... La fac, tout ça, c'est pas mal de boulot... (Hum. Accessoirement je me suis fait marrave dans un pogo j'ai eu 18 ans j'ai gagné des sous au casino j'ai fait un ask blog j'ai traîné sur Tumblr comme un porc j'ai été en _Meurthe-et-Moselle _pour me prendre de la crème sur le visage que ma peau respire le soleil et la santééé mais bon là n'est pas la question)

Donc je voulais poster ça en début d'après-midi, mais j'ai dû rusher à la gare pour avoir mes billets pour la douce patrie du Kebab qu'est Berlin. Et comme j'habite pas _dans_ Metz mais dans un bled loin... J'ai perdu ma journée.

Enfin me voilà c'est tout ce qui compte. J'ai un chapitre de Sheol et un de Vacances prêts à être envoyés à la correction, mais encore une fois ma sale manie décrire tout dans le désordre arrange pas cette affaire de rapidité d'écriture... (Genre j'ai la fin de Sheol totalement rédigée tapée nickel, et des scènes entre. Et... et c'est tout)

Et je sais pas si vous savez mais je fais du suédois maintenant (ce qui m'a valu de la part de mes frères un paquet de Krisprolls et un de biscuits IKEA pour mon anniversaire), et y'a un truc immensément pratique avec cette langue que j'utilise ici. En fait, les parents c'est Far (ou plus souvent Pappa) et Mor (plus souvent Mamma), et les grands-parents c'est Farmor pour la mère de ton père, Farfar pour le père de ton père... Dites ce que vous voulez, je trouve ça über-pratique.

Donc. Encore merci de me lire, et encore désolée pour être une nasseco qui met vingt ans à écrire et quinze à raconter sa vie

* * *

Maintenant, Tino avait le champ libre pour se consacrer à ses rêves. Enfin presque, il bossait toujours, mais il devait mettre de l'argent de côté. Mais il devait aussi aider Berwald, qui avait encore un gros problème.

- Le français Berwald. Le français. Comment veux-tu avoir ton concours si tu parles pas un mot de français ?  
- Pardon ? Quel concours ?  
- Concours de professeur des écoles ! Tu passes la prochaine session. Je t'ai pas dit ? J'aurais dû. Ah mais t'es pas inscrit encore. Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Faut que tu choisisses une langue aussi. Anglais ou allemand ? Je suppose que tu parles pas espagnol ou italien donc bon… Han et oui, j'ai acheté v'là la dose d'annales donc t'as de quoi faire ce printemps. Hinhin, « annales »…  
- Tino. Calme-toi.

Le plus petit grogna pour la forme en s'enfonçant encore plus dans le canapé. Bordel, il était parfaitement calme. Comme d'habitude.

- J'ai pas de problème avec le français écrit… Berwald tenta.  
- Oui, mais tu vas devoir le _parler. _Et c'est loin d'être ça. C'est mignon mais… On s'en moque que ça soit mignon. C'est pour ça, Be, que je propose un deal que tu seras obligé d'accepter. Maintenant, on ne parlera plus que français. Tout le temps.  
- Tout le temps ?  
- Tout le temps.  
- _Tout le temps ?_

Tino haussa un sourcil, en comprenant enfin où l'autre venait en venir.

- Non. Pas_ tout le temps_. Dans les zones neutres comme la chambre, on parle ce qu'on veut.  
- « Neutres. »  
- Avec Niels et compagnie, t'es pas obligé de parler français non plus. Mais ton bouquin. Tu l'écris en français. Ok ? Ca commence maintenant.

Berwald le regarda quelques instants, avant de répondre avec hésitation :

- _Er… Ja…  
_- Dis quelque chose en _français, _Berwald.

Le Suédois ne paraissait pas être enchanté plus que ça par l'idée, et après un petit temps de réflexion proposa, en français :

- Viens… On va baiser.  
- Mmh. Tu dis ça juste pour pouvoir parler suédois dans la chambre, hein ?  
- Non. Pas que juste pour ça.  
- Ah oui ? demanda Tino, amusé. Et pour quoi d'autre, alors ?  
- Euhm… Pour apprendre… Le corps humaine ?

Le Finnois se contenta de rire, avant de dire avec un petit sourire en coin :

- Qui aurait cru que tu sois un tel vicieux au fond, hein ?  
- Mmh. T'es beaucoup pire que moi.  
- T'auras jamais ton concours, mon pauvre.

Finalement, Berwald progressait assez bien. Au bout de quatre jours, il ne râlait plus toutes les cinq minutes et Tino n'avait même plus à le rappeler à l'ordre parce qu'il parlait suédois au milieu du repas.

Le premier samedi depuis le divorce, Tino ne tenait plus en place. Ebba arrivait aujourd'hui ! Il avait passé la matinée à faire resplendir la petite chambre du fond, à vérifier que tout était parfaitement en place et que les quelques jouets étaient bien mis en évidence. Il s'en sentait affreusement coupable, alors que son copain ne pouvait même pas voir ses propres gamins, mais Berwald lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

- Peter et Sven vont bien. Enfin, ils détestent leur nouvelle ville, mais ils vont bien. Occupe-toi d'Ebba.

Mais Tino avait horreur de ne s'occuper que de ses affaires. Il se promit que maintenant, celles de Berwald étaient sa priorité. Dès qu'il aurait récupéré Ebba.

- Si tu le dis, dit le Finnois d'un ton affreusement faux. Enfin. J'y vais je suis là d'ici… Vingt minutes ? Une demi-heure ?

Le Suédois se contenta de grogner, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il avait eu le temps à s'habituer à Tino et son goût certain pour s'occuper de tout ce qui ne le regardait pas. En quatre mois, il avait joué les entremetteurs pour quatre couples, brisé deux autres, découvert qui rentrait par effraction chez la petite vieille d'à côté, réglé les querelles de trois groupes d'amis et avait totalement divisé un autre, remarqué que le voisin d'en face dealait et avait réussi à avoir des réductions. Autant dire qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer une si belle occasion de briller. Enfin, maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi un de ses nombreux surnoms était « Touche à ton cul ».

Bon, ça ne dérangeait pas tellement Berwald que Tino lui touche le cul mais pas dans ce contexte.

Tino lui sourit, et l'embrassa rapidement avant de prendre la voiture en direction de son ancien immeuble.

Il connaissait le chemin trop bien. A peine garé, ses habitues mécaniques revirent. Monter les quelques marches jusqu'à la résidence, rentrer, faire coucou à la concierge, saluer la Mère Hortense et la Mère Maille qui discutaient sur le palier du deuxième, grimper jusqu'au dernier étage…

Ah. Et sonner. Ca marchait moins bien d'ouvrir sans clé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son ex-femme ouvrit. Elle lui lança un regard noir, avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans la cuisine.

Bon, pour tout avouer, Tino ne savait pas trop où se mettre ni quoi faire. Avec un peu de soulagement, il l'entendit crier :

- Ebba ! Ton père est là !

La petite arriva en galopant dans l'entrée, et sauta dans les bras de son papa, un énorme sourire vissé aux lèvres.

- Iskä !  
- Ebbou !  
- Iskä, tu reviens ?

Tino s'arrêta net, sa fille dans ses bras ne comprenant rien.

- Tu reviens ? répéta-t-elle.  
- Non. Je suis venue te chercher. Tu viens une semaine avec moi. Ta mère te l'a pas dit ?  
- Oh.

Ebba prit une mine triste qui fendit le cœur de son père. Il la serra un peu plus fort et lui embrassa le front, n'aimant décidemment pas la voir comme ça.

Elle bouda jusqu'à dans la voiture, –Bon, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle boudait toutes les cinq minutes aussi. Ca devait être un effet secondaire de la manie de Tino de la gâter comme une princesse- et refusait de répondre aux questions que lui posait son père, qui abandonna rapidement.

Alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge, sa langue se délia enfin et elle demanda :

- On va où ?  
- Chez mon amoureux, répondit Tino en lui souriant dans le rétroviseur. C'est là que j'habite maintenant !  
- Il fait des crêpes ?  
- Je sais pas, j'avoue, dit distraitement le blond en redémarrant. Mais il fait de très bons gâteaux.  
- Moi j'aurai un amoureux qui fait des crêpes.  
- Hors de question que tu aies un amoureux avant ton mariage, ma fille, je te le garantis.

Ebba croisa les bras et se remit à bouder. La voisine d'en bas elle avait son âge et elle avait déjà un amoureux, elle. Ils s'étaient même mariés et fait un bisou sur la bouche ! Bon, ça c'était un peu dégoûtant quand même.

- Iskä…  
- Mmh ?  
- Ca veut dire quoi « Bög » ?

Heureusement que la voiture était arrêtée à un stop. Sinon, Tino aurait pilé net.

- T'as entendu ça où, Ebba ? demanda-t-il d'un coup, ayant déjà peur de la réponse.  
- Mamma était au téléphone avec Farmor, et elle a dit ça et elle pleurait…

Alors comme ça son ex appelait sa mère ? Enfin, c'était pas dur à croire, elles avaient toujours été comme cul et chemise ces deux-là…

Purée. Il _savait _que le coming-out à sa mère très catholique et pas très ouverte d'esprit n'allait pas être facile. Impossible, même. Lui et sa sœur avaient l'intention de développer un plan en quatre phases et trois mois pour expliquer que la pute pour laquelle Tino était parti possédait en fait un pénis (dur à louper par ailleurs, comme aimait à préciser Tino après quelques verres)

Enfin, on pouvait dire que son ex lui avait facilité la tâche. Et ça expliquait certainement pourquoi il n'avait pas eu le droit au coup de fil habituel du vendredi soir la veille.

Il y avait de très fortes chances pour qu'il n'y ait plus jamais droit.

Tino eu très envie de pleurer.

- Iskä, il klaxonne le monsieur derrière.

Tino soupira, se reprit, et s'engagea sur la route. Il aurait tout le temps pour penser à ça plus tard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant chez Berwald. Tino portait Ebba d'une main et sa valise de l'autre, et la petite fille fit preuve de bonne volonté en prenant son sac à dos dans ses bras, pour pas que son papa ne porte tout non plus. C'est l'intention qui compte.

Berwald les attendait à l'entrée de la bâtisse, et tenta de faire son sourire le plus accueillant. Un peu empreint de stress, il fallait bien avouer. C'était toujours stressant, de rentrer dans le rôle de belle-maman. Si Ebba ne l'aimait pas, c'était parti pour des années horribles pour tout le monde. Enfin. Si Tino voulait bien de lui pour des années.

Parlons d'un seul malheur à la fois, bien sûr qu'il avait l'intention de le supporter longtemps, hein ? Et Ebba allait bien l'aimer. Sûrement. Si elle ne se mettait pas à pleurer de peur.

- Ebba ! Regarde c'est Berwald. Dis bonjour !  
- Hej, fit la petite fille, la tête dans le creux du cou de son papa. Tu fais des crêpes ?

Tino pouvait presque entendre Berwald soupirer intérieurement, et il vit distinctement le plus grand se détendre un peu.

- Je pourrais essayer d'en faire, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le Finnois les regarda tous les deux en souriant. Bon, Ebba avait l'air de ne pas le détester, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Et puis, quelque chose lui vint soudainement à l'esprit.

- Hein mais c'est marrant !

En voyant le regard confus de Berwald, il se décida d'expliquer un peu plus le fond de sa pensée.

- Vous devez tous les deux apprendre le français pour aller à l'école !

Berwald haussa simplement un sourcil pendant que Tino riait aux éclats, très fier de sa vanne.

- Allez, Ebba, dit-il en se reprenant, on parle français maintenant.  
- _Nej_ ?  
- Ebba… Fait un effort, Berwald va penser que t'es stupide.  
- Elle est où Hana ? demanda la petite en français, visiblement pas très contente de se faire traiter de stupide.  
- Viens, je te montre, proposa Berwald en prenant la main d'Ebba quand Tino la posa par terre.

Il l'amena jusque dans sa chambre, où la chienne avait établi son territoire sur un des coussins, pendant que Tino s'installa sur le canapé du salon, buvant un coup dans la tasse de café de Berwald qui traînait sur la table basse. Quand le Suédois arriva quelques instants plus tard, il s'assit à côté de lui et Tino dit :

- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. Et y'a pas qu'elle, y'a tous les mômes du quartier. Je comprends pas pourquoi les gens pensent que tu ferais un mauvais prof.  
- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? demanda doucement Berwald.  
- Ca se voit tant que ça ? fit Tino en levant les yeux vers lui.  
- Comme le nez au milieu du front.  
- C'est pas tout à fait ça, rit le Finnois. Enfin… J'ai appris pourquoi ma mère a pas téléphoné hier, et accessoirement pourquoi elle ne le fera plus jamais.

Berwald devint très pâle, et Tino se rendit compte de comment ses paroles pouvaient être interprétées.

- Non, non, elle est pas… Enfin… Mon ex nous a balancés. Mais je crois que c'est même pas la peine que je tente de lui expliquer. Elle doit plus vouloir entendre parler de moi… Bordel…

Le Suédois ne dit rien, et se contenta de prendre Tino dans ses bras. Le Finnois le serra au plus près, essayant de se fondre le plus possible dans l'étreinte réconfortante.

- C'est ma mère putain… fit-il en commençant à pleurer. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait de mal…  
- Désolé… chuchota Berwald.  
- Non, t'excuse pas… Mais putain… Elle a pas le droit de me faire ça…

Berwald le serra un peu plus fort, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.


End file.
